C R U S H E R
by Blood Type-B
Summary: [CHAP 6 UP!/FOOLISH CRUSH SEQUEL/EXTRA CHAP/END] Chanyeol pikir, menyibukkan diri dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas akan membuatnya lupa akan masa lalu. Tapi tetap saja, disetiap ia melangkah, ia seolah melihat sosok itu. Seseorang yang selama ini tidak pernah jauh dari jangkauan matanya. Si pemilik payung biru di tangannya. BL/CHANBAEK
1. CH 1

**SUMMARY :**

Chanyeol pikir, menyibukkan diri dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas akan membuatnya lupa akan masa lalu. Tapi tetap saja, disetiap ia melangkah, ia seolah melihat sosok itu. Seseorang yang selama ini tidak pernah jauh dari jangkauan matanya. Si pemilik payung biru di tangannya. "Kencan saja dengan payungmu, sialan!" —Luhan. BL/CHANBAEK

.

 **CRUSHER**

 **['** FOOLISH CRUSH **'** —SEQUEL **]**

.

 **Chapter 1 :** Someone who own the blue-umbrella

.

 **Chanyeol** menatap rintik hujan di luar dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. Kepalan tangannya menumpu dagu, kakinya bergerak seirama lagu yang terputar dari _earphone_ yang tengah menyandungkan lagu hits minggu ini. Jam sekolah telah usai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun rata-rata murid memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda. Sebagian besar lupa membawa payung, sementara yang lain memang malas untuk pulang.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Luhan menggebrak mejanya, berteriak dengan semburan liur yang nyaris mengenai wajahnya. Ia mengernyit tidak suka. Jarinya melepaskan _earphone_ di telinga kirinya dan Luhan langsung mencercanya dengan kalimat panjang, "Kau menunggu hujannya reda kan? Jadi, pinjami aku payung _itu_. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Cacingku mengamuk karena butuh asupan dari ibu ratu di rumah!" Mata peri si pemuda tinggi melirik payung biru di lacinya, dan tanpa menjawab, ia kembali memasang _earphone_ nya. "YAAAAAA!" Wajah Luhan memerah marah.

"Kau bisa menumpang Jongin." Masa bodoh dengan ekspresi kesal si cantik itu, ia menjawab dengan nada acuh.

"Dasar pelit!"

"Sudahlah, Lu." Jongin menarik lengannya. Menatap jengah pada sikap bar-bar Luhan. "Kau pulang bersamaku saja. Payungku cukup untuk berdua." Si pemilik wajah bak perempuan itu menggeram kesal. Dengan kaki terhentak, ia berganti menarik lengan Jongin menjauh.

"Kencan saja dengan payungmu, sialan!" teriaknya dari arah pintu sembari mengacungkan jari tengah pada Chanyeol. Yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali menikmati pemandangan di luar sana tanpa menggubris temannya. Memilih untuk memanjakan mata dengan melihat dedaunan yang basah dan menghirup aroma tanah begitu menenangkan.

"Ternyata hujan memang indah." bisiknya lirih.

— **e)(o—**

 **Di jam** yang sama, namun di tempat berbeda, Luhan masih saja meruntuk kesal pada kelakukan masa bodoh Chanyeol yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Jongin pun terpaksa menjadi penenang si cantik pemilik manik rusa itu.

"Sudah satu tahun berlalu, dia masih saja seperti itu. Padahal sebentar lagi ujian masuk universitas." runtuk Luhan kesal. "Seharusnya keparat itu hidup dengan baik, bukan menjadi pecundang seperti itu." Tiba-tiba bulir air mata jatuh tanpa disadari pemuda itu. Lengannya mengusap kasar lelehan liquid itu kemudian menatap Jongin sendu. "Apa Baekhyun pernah menghubungimu?" Hidungnya memerah lucu. Kalau saja Luhan itu tidak main pukul, Jongin pasti sudah memencet hidung bangir itu keras-keras saking gemasnya. Sayang, ia tak mau mengambil resiko babar belur di tangan kawannya.

"Kau saja tidak, apalagi aku." jawabnya sekenanya. Terlalu fokus pada ekspresi Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?"

"Coba cek e-mailmu, mungkin dia ganti nomor dan hanya bisa menghubungimu lewat e-mail."

"Sialan!" Luhan memukul kepala teman seperjuangannya dengan senyuman selebar daun kelor. Seolah lupa akan kesedihannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana? Kau dan otak dangkalmu itu ternyata berguna juga, Jongin- _ah_." Sebelum mendapat protes, Luhan sudah lebih dulu berlari pulang dengan payung Jongin ditangannya. Melupakan si pemilik yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

— **e)(o—**

 _ **Esok pagi…**_

" **Aku** berangkat—"

"Berhati-hatilah, sayang."

"Iya, bu." Chanyeol menutup pintu pagar rumahnya perlahan, merasakan hawa dingin semakin menusuk kulitnya. Pagi yang seharusnya cerah tergantikan dengan awan kelabu dan gerimis. Suasana hatinya sedang memburuk dan diperburuk dengan cuara yang menyambut. Jalanan tampak sepi dan hanya ia yang berjalan seorang diri dengan payung warna biru yang menaunginya.

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

" _ **Chanyeol! Ya! Chanyeol-ah! Tunggu aku!"**_

Langkahnya terhenti. Jantungnya berdebar kala suara-suara itu memenuhi pendengarannya.

" _ **Chanyeol!"**_

 _Bruk._

" _ **Aww!"**_ Detik itu pula kepalanya menoleh—

"Yaa, Byun Baekhyun! Perhatikan langkah—" Dan ekspresi kesalnya menghilang kala tak mendapati apapun di belakangnya selain kehampaan. Daun-daun yang menguning terbawa angin, mengores pipinya dengan kasar. Menyadarkannya akan ilusi yang terbentuk beberapa detik yang lalu. Goresan yang tak menimbulkan luka, namun hati yang merasakan sakitnya. Ia tersenyum kecut dan mengeratkan pegangan pada payungnya.

Ia kembali melangkah dalam kesendirian… ditemani payung biru yang telah termakan usia.

— **e)(o—**

" **Ujian** masuk universitas akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Ujian ini bukan permainan. Jika kalian gagal, kalian tidak akan bisa melanjutkan studi kalian. Bapak menyarankan kalian untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan sekolah atau perpustakaan kota agar tidak bosan—" Bisik-bisik siswa memenuhi ruangan. Belajar bersama tidak terlalu buruk. Mereka bisa saling bertukar pikiran, bisa mengisi jeda dengan obrolan, dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan café, pak?"

"Atau club malam?"

"Hahahaaa—"

 _Dug._

 _Dug._

Suara penghapus bergema.

"Jika niat kalian untuk belajar, café pun tidak masalah. Bar, club, dan sejenisnya? No." Dan kalimat itu mengakhiri diskusi pagi itu. "Hari ini kalian kosong, guru mengadakan rapat." Kemudian disambut riuh siswa-siswa tingkat akhir disana. "Ingat, jangan berkeliaran, kecuali ke toilet."

"Ya, pak!" Setelah sang guru keluar dari ruangan itu, Luhan segera menghampiri meja Chanyeol di dekat jendela. Pemuda itu masih dengan kebiasaannya. Duduk diam, mendengarkan lagu dan memandang ke langit yang mulai terbias rona mentari. Langit mendung berangsur menghilang dan tergantikan udara hangat. Pemuda bermata rusa itu menghela nafas, memasang wajah ceria andalannya dan menepuk pundak temannya. Hingga kedua pasang manik mereka pun bertemu.

"Hei, Yeol. Bagaimana dengan belajar bersama di De Latte? Aku, kau, dan Jongin?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Lagi-lagi membuang wajahnya, enggan menatap siapapun.

Hening.

Pandangan mata Luhan meredup. Entah bagaimana, ini bahkan terlihat lebih menyedihkan ketimbang kisah drama yang berakhir _sad ending_. Dulu, saat melihat Baekhyun, rasa bencinya terhadap Chanyeol menjadi semakin besar tiap detiknya dan ia juga sempat berpikir bahwa ia akan terus membenci pemuda itu.. Tetapi, melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang… seolah melihat Baekhyun kedua. Meskipun pemuda itu tidak pernah secara lantang mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Baekhyun, tapi setelah kepergian sahabatnya dan perubahan sikap Chanyeol, semuanya membuatnya yakin jika mereka sama-sama memendam perasaan… yang sama pula besarnya.

— **e)(o—**

 _ **I blame on you….**_

 _Dari dulu, setiap kesalahan selalu kuletakkan padanya. Tanpa peduli apa anak itu terlibat atau tidak. Bagiku, hanya Byun Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi akar permasalahanku. Cinta pertamaku pada saat Sekolah Menengah Pertama, kandas karena Baekhyun. Acara spesialku dengan kekasih keduaku, gagal karena Baekhyun. Bahkan hingga hubungan-hubungan selanjutnya, semua berakhir karena Baekhyun selalu mendekatiku tanpa peduli jika ada kekasihku._

 _Anak itu sebenarnya tidak mengganggu dengan cara menggodaku, menjadi liar, atau bahkan menjadi jalang. Sungguh, Baekhyun bukan orang seperti itu. Dia menyukaiku dengan lugu dan sederhana. Dia hanya membuatku kesal dengan ucapan cerewetnya itu. Selalu berada di radius dua meter dari tempat kencanku, karena itulah mantan-mantan kekasihku jengah pada hubungan kami. Karena aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku berdebat dengan Baekhyun dibandingkan memperhatikan kekasihku sendiri._

" _ **Aku hanya khawatir kau akan memperkosa pacar-pacarmu, Yeol. Diumurmu sekarang, hormonmu sedang meledak-ledak."**_ _ucapnya kala aku bertanya. Lebih dari itu, aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkan hatinya sendiri. Ia hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya atau mungkin… hanya berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku._

" _ **Urusi urusanmu sendiri, sialan!"**_ _Aku akan selalu menjawab demikian._

 _Pergi meninggalkannya tanpa ingin berbalik hanya untuk menemukan anak itu menitikkan air mata dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman. Ekspresi yang perlahan memberikan luka yang sama padaku._

 _Tanpa sadar, aku mulai terbiasa akan kehadirannya yang mengganggu._

" _ **Chanyeol-ah, kau ini selalu lupa membawa payung. Ini, pakai payungku."**_ _Ketika aku gengsi mengulurkan tanganku, dia selalu menjadi yang pertama memaksaku menurutinya. Memberikan payung warna biru di genggamanku_ _ **"Tenang saja, aku selalu membawa cadangan di tasku."**_ _Ia memberi alasan. Lagi-lagi dengan senyuman lebar. Aku mengangguk percaya saja, sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari kalau dia selalu berbohong selama empat tahun ini._

 _Payung itu… satu-satunya miliknya. Satu-satunya yang selalu ia bawa._

 _Namun setiap aku ingin menolak, senyumnya selalu menghipnotisku untuk berkata 'ya'. Andai dia bertanya dengan serius apa aku mau menjadi kekasihnya… mungkin aku juga akan mengangguk dan berkata 'ya'. Walau itu terasa tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena kutahu dia menunggu pengecut sepertiku untuk mengajaknya berkencan._

' _ **Aku juga mencintaimu… aku menginginkanmu, Baekhyun-ah…'**_ _bahkan kalimat sesederhana itu saja terasa sangat sulit terucap._

— **e)(o—**

 **Seperti** yang telah dijanjikan sebelumnya, Luhan, Chanyeol, Jongin, ditambah Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Sehun, belajar bersama di De Latte. Café yang sering Luhan kunjungi bersama Baekhyun dulu. Tidak ada maksud tertentu sih. Luhan hanya merindukan sahabatnya dan berada di tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi, membuatnya merasa berada dekat dengan sahabatnya. Alunan musik dari _girlband_ Red Velvet dengan lagunya Would You, membuat suasana semakin hangat. Ditempat ini, disediakan makanan ringan dari kentang goreng, _ice cream_ , _waffle_ , hingga _pizza_ dan beragam jenis kopi.

"Kalian ingin memesan dulu?" Luhan bertanya, sementara yang lain tampak sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku mereka.

"Bisakah kau memesanku _chocopuccino_ dengan banyak krim?" Luhan memberi anggukan pada Jongdae dan disusul pesanan yang lain. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ikut memesan dan keduanya beranjak menuju _counter_ makanan untuk memesan camilan dan kopi.

"Kurang siapa?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang memang memegang note.

"Chanyeol."

"Apa yang dipesan Chanyeol?"

"Capuccino dan…" Kyungsoo mengernyit sembari memajukan wajahnya. "Waffle strawberry?" Yang lebih tinggi tersentak dan merebut kertas ditangan Kyungsoo. "Bukan perpaduan yang bagus kan?" Kyungsoo terkekeh hambar. "Seharusnya Chanyeol memesan coklat panas atau vanilla latte." Lalu disambut tawa garing Luhan. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, pemuda itu berpikir keras dan tersenyum kecil setelah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Perpaduan lucu itu…

Adalah minuman favorit Chanyeol dan makanan kesukaan Baekhyun.

Ia tahu betul kalau Chanyeol bukanlah penyuka strawberry.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo kembali ke meja mereka setelah memesan. Menemukan Sehun, Jongin, dan Jongdae saling melempar canda tanpa Chanyeol di dalamnya. Berulang kali Jongdae dan lainnya mencoba memancing Chanyeol, namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Seolah lembaran soal-soal matematika di depannya lebih menarik ketimbang cerita mengenai celana Daeho yang sobek di bagian pantat.

Luhan menghela nafas, entah untuk keberapa kali.

Kemudian memasang senyuman lebar ketika berada diantara teman-temannya.

— **e)(o—**

 **[2014] Baekhyunee :** _**'Jangan lupa sarapan sebelum berangkat~'**_

[2014] Baekhyunee : _**'Selamat tidur, mimpi indah~'**_

[2015] Baekhyunee : _**'Chanyeol-ah! Ayo pergi bersama ke game center sore ini~'**_

[2015] Baekhyunee : _**'Bagaimana ujianmu? Kau bisa mengerjakannya 'kan?'**_

[2016] Baekhyunee : _**'Aku tadi menyapamu. Kau tidak melihatku?'**_

[2016] Baekhyunee : _**'Kau lebih suka strawberry atau vanilla?'**_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika membaca deretan _chat_ dari Baekhyun yang selama tiga tahun ini tidak pernah ia hapus. Sejak memasuki masa SMA, ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memblokir nomor Baekhyun. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa. Ia hanya merasa jika ia tak berhak melarang Baekhyun untuk menyukainya. Meskipun akal sehatnya mengatakan jika ia terlihat begitu memalukan, tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus semua rasa sakit hati Baekhyun selama masa SMP mereka dulu.

Meskipun berulang kali ia berkata kasar atau bersikap risih, sebenarnya ia hanya berbohong. Gengsilah yang membuatnya harus berbohong. Selama ini, ia baik-baik saja. Bahkan terbiasa melihat Baekhyun di sekitarnya. Justru terasa aneh jika anak itu tidak berada di radius semeter saja darinya. Melihat senyum dan tingkah konyol Baekhyun, jujur saja membuatnya terhibur.

"Dasar bodoh." Ia tersenyum menatap foto Baekhyun di ponselnya. Si bodoh yang suka membajak ponselnya. Puluhan foto selca Baekhyun yang dibidik anak itu sendiri menggunakan ponsel miliknya. Jemarinya mengusap pelan layaknya gambar sederhana itu adalah permata paling berharga. "Kau sibuk membuat orang lain tersenyum, sementara kau sendiri?" Mata perinya lalu beralih pada payung biru di atas meja belajarnya. Sendu, penuh emosi dan perasaan yang ia pendam selama setahun ini.

"Ya!" teriaknya jenaka. Bibir _kissable_ nya menyandungkan kekehan kecil sebelum tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk payung tersebut. "Kapan pemilikmu akan kembali, hm?" Tawanya luntur perlahan, tergantikan dengan senyuman kecut. "Setidaknya biarkan aku meminta maaf padanya…"

— **e)(o—**

 **Luhan** menatap layar laptopnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Berulang kali ia menggumamkan doa _absurd_ demi kelancaran internetnya malam ini. Setelah ia pulang dari kegiatan belajar bersama, ia memutuskan untuk mengecek e-mailnya seperti saran Jongin kemarin. Bagaimana pun terasa aneh jika Baekhyun tidak mengabarinya sama sekali. Mereka itu sudah seperti saudara kembar yang tak terpisah, oke.

"Aku mohon Baek…." Tangannya saling bertautan, matanya memandang was-was pada layar laptopnya yang masih menampilkan halaman _loading_. "Please… please…." Memang kebodohannya juga. Kenapa ia tak berpikir jika Baekhyun pasti ganti nomor ponsel karena anak itu berada di luar negeri. Tapi… jika dipikir kembali… bukankah harusnya Baekhyun menghubunginya duluan?

Jemarinya langsung men- _scroll_ inbox di dalam e-mail perlahan-lahan. Mata rusanya memicing demi melihat nama-nama pemilik e-mail. Sial sekali ia selalu menggunakan e-mailnya untuk akun-akun SNSnya sehingga banyak sekali notifikasi di dalam e-mailnya. Belum lagi game-game online yang sering ia mainkan.

"Shit! Game sialan!"

Ia sudah men- _scroll_ keatas dan kebawah, ke email-email yang masuk beberapa bulan terakhir, namun nihil. Merasa pegal, ia menegakkan punggungnya. Merilekskan tangan dan mata yang tak berhenti bekerja sejak tadi. Ia melirik jam dinding dan menganga ketika melihat jarum pendek menunjuk angka 12. Ia melakukan ini sampai satu jam? Keren. Mana pernah ia berlama-lama di depan laptop selain bermain game.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

" _ **Baekhyun mengalami gejala awal leukimia dan mengalami pingsan tadi malam."—**_ sekelebat ingatan tentang ucapan wali kelasnya dulu sedikitnya membuat Luhan gundah. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai memasuki otaknya. Leukimia memang penyakit yang sangat berbahaya, tapi Baekhyun masih dalam tahap gejala. Bisa jadi kalau leukimia itu tidak benar-benar menjangkit temannya kan? Atau… leukimia itu ternyata sudah stadium dua atau tiga? Atau… mungkinkah Baekhyun sudah….

"Omong kosong apa itu." Refleks ia memukul kepalanya. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Luhan. Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja. Ia hanya lupa tidak menghubungimu!" Sekali lagi ia membuang nafas dan kembali berselancar di depan laptopnya. Ingin sekali ia mengamuk lantaran tak mendapatkan apapun. Merasa nihil dan percuma. "Coba pikir, idiot! Jika kau tidak menemukannya di inbox, berarti… ah!"

Cepat-cepat jemarinya mengklik pesan spam. Men- _scroll_ ke bawah secara perlahan. Ia berhenti ketika menemukan sesuatu. Dikirim sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Dengan jantung yang berdebar, ia mendekatkan matanya, meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tidak salah baca lagi—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" —kemudian menjerit ketika menemukan alamat e-mail asing dengan subjek 'Hai Luhan, ini Baekhyun'.

"LUHAN, TIDUR!" disusul teriakan wanita paruh baya dari kamar bawah.

— **e)(o—**

 **Detik** jam dinding memecah keheningan. Desir angin malam membelai gorden di samping meja belajar. Berayun sesuai hembusan. Chanyeol, dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya, tengah mengerjakan soal-soal latihan matematika dan biologi. Ia tampak fokus, tak terusik bahkan oleh suara-suara serangga malam. Ketukan terdengar dari luar, tiga kali, kemudian menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang setelahnya tersenyum lembut. Dengan langkah ringan dan segelas susu vanilla di tangannya, wanita itu menghampiri. Mengusap rambut anaknya dan menatap sedih tanpa disadari Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol berbeda. Ia hanya berharap anaknya kembali menjadi pribadi yang cerah. Bukan seseorang yang menghabiskan bermenit-menit hanya untuk menatap lembaran buku hingga mimisan beberapa kali karena seringnya begadang.

"Istirahatlah, Chanyeol."

"Sebentar, bu. Aku hampir menyelesaikannya."

"Dan memulai dengan soal lain?" Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Ibu tidak peduli seberapa berprestasinya dirimu, sayang. Ibu hanya ingin kau selalu sehat dan selalu berada di sisi ibu." Usapan lembut ia rasakan dirambutnya. Jemari rapuh ibunya menyisirnya dengan penuh kehangatan dan cinta. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Tubuhmu bahkan menghianatimu." Ibunya melirik lembaran tisue di bawah kakinya. Dengan darah mengering di setiap ujungnya. Ia meringis merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, bu."

"Jja! Sekarang tidurlah. Sudah hampir jam 2 pagi." Tepukan berulang kali, akhirnya membuat Chanyeol bergerak untuk membereskan buku-bukunya. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah karena ibunya ikut terjaga karenanya. Layaknya anak kecil, sang ibu membimbingnya untuk tidur diatas ranjangnya dan kemudian mematikan lampu di atas nakas sebelum berucap selamat malam dan keluar.

Ketika pintu telah tertutup rapat, ia beranjak kembali ke tempat belajarnya. Membuka salah satu laci di samping dan mengeluarkan sebuah payung lipat berwarna biru. Ia tersenyum kecil dan membawa payung tersebut sebagai teman tidurnya.

"Selamat tidur, Baek…"

 **.**

" **To Be Continued—"**

 **.**

 **OGP :**

Well, hello. It's your gift. Sekuel ini aku buat karena rasa terima kasihku untuk temen-temen yang suka ama Foolish Crush —sampe dapet 300+ reviews. Padahal cuma 2 chap dan pendek2. Aku minta maaf karena sempet cantumin genre 'fluff' di Foolish Crush, mianh karena aku lupa kalau fluff harus hepi end Sori lagi, disini galau gini. Aku usahain tetep ada kekonyolannya di chap-chap biar gak terlalu kaku. Hehe.

 **Salam Tsadesst!**


	2. CH 2

.

 **CRUSHER**

 **['** FOOLISH CRUSH **'** —SEQUEL **]**

.

 **Chapter 2 :** Someone who loves you that much

.

 **Persiapan** ujian masuk universitas sudah seperti ujian antara hidup dan mati. Lorong kelas yang biasanya ramai di jam-jam istirahat, kini hanya terdengar ketukan hak tinggi dari guru atau bahkan hening tanpa penghuni. Seluruh siswa tampak sibuk dengan bukunya masing-masing. Walau ada satu dua murid yang memilih tidur dengan beralaskan buku saking lelahnya. Begitu pun dengan Luhan, ia melirik Jongin dan menghela nafas melihat temannya sudah berpetualang di dunia mimpi.

"Hhh…" Kepala diletakkannya diatas buku yang terbuka. Matanya mengedar di sisi kiri dan menemukan Chanyeol yang begitu sibuk membaca dan menulis sesuatu di bukunya. "Anak itu benar-benar. Si biasa saja berubah menjadi si nomor satu, mengalahkan Cha Eunwoo. Wah, Chanyeol benar-benar gila belajar sekarang." bisiknya entah pada siapa. Ia baru ingin memejamkan mata sebelum terdengar umpatan kecil dari arah bangku Chanyeol.

Ia mengernyit.

Temannya tampak memegangi lubang hidungnya dengan kepala mendongak, sementara tangannya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya. Setelah menemukan lembaran tisue, ia segera menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisue tersebut dan membersihkan noda merah di tangannya. Mata Luhan membulat.

"Apa dia gila?!" dengan gerakan super sonic ia mendekati pemuda itu dan berjongkok di samping mejanya. Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat dengan deretan angka di permukaan bukunya. "Ya! Kau butuh istirahat, Park! Jangan memaksakan diri. Nilaimu takkan berkurang, tenang saja." rayunya dengan bibir mengerucut. Yang diajak bicara hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan _masa-bodoh_ -nya.

"Sebaiknya khawatirkan nilai-nilaimu, bodoh!"

"Sialan kau!"

Luhan ingin memukulnya, tapi urung. Si sok sibuk itu benar-benar menyebalkan sekarang. Setelah menjadi si nomor satu, ia tak pernah meluangkan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Karena itu Jongin sekarang menempel padanya bak lem perekat. Bibir tipis Luhan mendumel kesal tanpa dipedulikan. Detik berikutnya, ia menegakkan badannya. Teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

" _Ngomong-ngomong_ , Yeol—" Dibalas gumaman tanpa minat oleh si empunya nama. "Baekhyun mengirimiku e-mail dua bulan yang lalu." Gerakan tangan pemuda tinggi itu sontak terhenti. Pandangan matanya berubah. Maniknya tampak bergerak gelisah, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan tulisannya dengan gerakan kaku yang kentara. "Rupanya tebakanku benar, kau tidak tahu. Apa kau tidak ingin mengecek e-mailmu? Mungkin dia juga menghubungimu." Ia tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali sampai Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Luhan nyaris menyamai Joker. "Mungkin kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu?"

Tangan itu kembali terhenti, sementara Luhan menyeringai tanpa disadari Chanyeol.

"Perasaan apa?"

Kemudian yang lebih pendek mendengus.

"Berhentilah menjadi gengsi, mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun." Luhan berdiri dari posisinya. Menatap jengah pada sikap Chanyeol yang masih semenyebalkan dulu. "Jangan sampai kau menyesal." Setelah itu si pemilik manik rusa itupun berlalu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada bulpennya. Menatap kosong lembar-lembar yang tertiup angin di depannya. Merasakan detakan jantungnya semakin keras ketika membayangkan Baekhyun berbicara lagi dengannya.

"Jangan sampai aku menyesal…" lirihnya.

— **e)(o—**

 **Sekitar** jam 9 malam, ia baru sampai disekitar kompleks rumahnya setelah menaiki bus sekitar dua puluh menit dari sekolahnya. Butuh sekitar 10 menit untuk mencapai rumahnya dari halte bus terdekat. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Namun di kedai-kedai yang dibuka di pinggir jalan cukup ramai pengunjung. Musim hujan di Seoul hampir terganti dengan musim dingin. Angin bertiup sangat kencang, sehingga ia perlu mengeratkan jaket tebalnya demi melindungi kulitnya dari gesekan udara malam. Uap berkali-kali keluar dari bibir _kissable_ nya, menunjukkan betapa dingin suhu malam itu.

Dalam kesendirian, ia teringat ucapan Luhan.

Ia penasaran, namun juga takut kecewa. Hari dimana mereka terakhir berbicara adalah hari yang cukup buruk. Selain menemukan fakta Baekhyun suka menyendiri di ruang musik, ia juga baru melihat sosok rapuh yang selama ini terlihat baik-baik saja. Pikirnya, Baekhyun dulu seperti _hulk_ , kebal terhadap apapun. Bahkan rasa sakit. Tapi… anak itu memang pemain yang sempurna. Aktingnya benar-benar bagus hingga semua orang tertipu oleh senyumnya.

Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Memangnya dia masih mau menghubungiku?" bisiknya dengan nada putus asa. Ia tidak yakin Baekhyun masih mau berkomunikasi dengannya. Dia takut berharap. Takut melangkah. Takut mencari tahu. Bukan hal tidak mungkin perpisahan membuat Baekhyun melupakannya dan menemukan sosok baru di Kanada sana. Apalagi orang-orang barat terkadang terlihat sangat keren. Penampilan dan wajahnya sangat maskulin daripada orang Asia sepertinya. Ah, tiba-tiba ia merasa menciut.

"Ah, sial!"

— **e)(o—**

 **Setelah** mandi dan makan malam, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan membawa beberapa camilan sebagai teman belajarnya. Namun baru setengah jalan, ia berhenti. Memainkan bulpen di tangannya sembari berpikir keras mengenai ucapan Luhan disekolah. Rasa penasaran lama-lama membunuhnya hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan bergegas menaiki ranjangnya dimana laptopnya telah menyala disana. Dengan cekatan, ia segera membuka e-mailnya. Menjelajahi inbox namun tidak menemukan apapun. Ia nyaris mendesah lelah, sebelum menyadari kotak spam yang belum terjamah. Setelah menelusuri sebanyak 20 e-mail, ia akhirnya menemukan alamat e-mail asing.

 **Subjek : 'Chanyeol, apa kabar?'**

Matanya membulat dan dadanya terketuk makin keras. Rasa berdesir yang indah tiba-tiba meluap begitu saja. Mengabaikan fakta beberapa menit yang tadi ia tampak begitu ragu dan kecewa tanpa sebab. Masih dengan jemari yang sedikit bergetar, ia membuka e-mail tersebut. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang dikirim dua bulan yang lalu, miliknya baru dikirim sebulan yang lalu.

 **Hai, Chanyeol.**

 **Ini, aku, Baekhyun.**

 **Maaf tidak menghubungi selama ini. Tapi, sejujurnya, aku juga ragu-ragu ingin menghubungimu. Karena itulah aku membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengirimimu e-mail. Hehe. Kupikir, mungkin kau tidak ingin melihatku apalagi bersedia untuk membaca ini. Ya, tapi tetap saja kuharap kau masih mau menerima dan membaca tulisanku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau masih suka menghabiskan sekotak susu** _ **mocca**_ **di pagi hari? Apa kau masih suka berjalan kaki dan menaiki bus ke sekolah? Apa kau masih suka basket?**

 **Kuharap kau selalu baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-** _ **ah**_ **. Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Kuharap tidak adanya aku membuat hubungan kalian awet. Hehe. Maaf karena aku dulu begitu egois sampai tidak membiarkan seorang pun dekat denganmu. Tapi tenang saja, karena aku sudah tidak ada, kau bebas berhubungan dengan siapapun. Jangan menjadi brengsek, oke. Jadilah pria yang** _ **gentle**_ **terhadap pasanganmu. Keke.**

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Tiga hari sejak kepergiaan Baekhyun, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Alasan yang sebenarnya tak ia mengerti. Ia hanya merasa kalau hubungan itu salah. Sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar ia inginkan. Pikirannya justru berputar pada sosok lain yang selalu mengganggu hubungannya, bukan kekasihnya sendiri. Bukankah ia akan menyakiti kekasihnya jika memaksa lebih jauh? Karena itu ia memilih untuk mengakhirinya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, ia tak memiliki kekasih lagi selain payung warna biru yang ia bawa kemana-mana. Bahkan ketika musim panas.

 **Hm… apa kau sudah tahu tentangku? Mungkin, iya. Tapi kuharap kau tidak mengasihaniku, Chanyeol. Aku tidak suka dikasihani karena kelemahanku. Lagipula, itu juga bukan hal yang serius. Chanyeol juga tidak akan peduli kan? Ya, sebaiknya seperti itu. Makan yang teratur, belajarlah yang sungguh-sungguh untuk ujian** _ **suneung**_ **, dan hiduplah dengan baik. Ah, jangan lupa membawa payung ketika musim hujan! Karena aku tidak akan berada disana lagi untuk membawakan benda itu untukmu. Haha.**

 **Aku ingin sekali melihatmu lagi, tapi kurasa aku hanya akan menganggu kehidupanmu yang tenang. Karena itu, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih untuk segalanya. Terima kasih karena telah membuatku jatuh cinta untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak perlu membalasku. Aku hanya berharap kau bersedia membaca tulisan ini saja. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Park Chanyeol. Annyeong!**

Chanyeol menahan nafas setelah membaca deretan tulisan yang dikirim oleh Baekhyun. Rasanya begitu lega, namun juga penuh sesak. Penyesalan yang selama ini dipendamnya seolah menguar bersama angin. Ia memperlakukan Baekhyun begitu buruk sampai anak itu bahkan ragu untuk mengiriminya e-mail. Sial. Mengapa rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan? Kenapa Baekhyun membuat dadanya berdenyut gila seperti ini?

"Bodoh! Kenapa selalu mengkhawatirkanku?" umpatnya dengan mata yang memanas.

 _Ting!_

Chanyeol melirik chat e-mailnya di pojok kiri bawah. Disana ada akun Luhan yang baru saja aktif. Ia hampir saja meng- _close_ tabnya sebelum menyadari ada foto profil seseorang yang tidak asing, tepat di samping akun Luhan. Kepalanya mendekat. Bahkan sampai memicingkan mata demi memperjelas penglihatannya. Mata perinya kemudian melebar dan jantungnya langsung berlomba ingin keluar.

"B-Baekhyun aktif?"

— **e)(o—**

 **Tangannya** berkeringat dingin sementara jarinya kaku dan gemas ingin membuka akun aktif tersebut. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya. Tubuhnya gemetar seperti pengering baju. Ia merasa gila hanya karena melihat titik hijau di chatroom milik Baekhyun. Ingin menyapa, namun ia ragu. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Hai? Lama tidak berjumpa? Oh, tidakkah itu terlihat konyol? Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan? Aku merindukanmu? Terdengar lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

"Arrgh!" ia mengusak rambutnya frustasi dan bergelung diatas ranjangnya seperti orang sinting. Melihat kedua akun itu aktif, ia rasa Luhan dan Baekhyun tengah mengobrol sekarang. Apa tidak apa-apa jika ia menganggu percakapan itu? Setidaknya, ia harus menanyakan nomor handphone Baekhyun agar mereka bisa menjalin komunikasi.

Benar kan?

 _Ting!_

Tubuhnya kaku. Suara chat seperti menggoda untuk dijamah. Atau jangan-jangan hanya akun yang baru aktif? Entahlah. Ia tak berani bahkan untuk sekedar melirik. Lima menit ia habiskan untuk bergelung dengan selimut sebelum akhirnya meraih laptopnya mendekat dan melihat pojok kiri bawah. Rahangnya jatuh ketika melihat chat masuk yang berasal dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengiriminya chat? Serius? Apa ia bermimpi?

 _Klik._

 _ **Baekhyunee :**_ _"Chanyeol-ah!"_

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol tersenyum. Merasa Baekhyun lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Tunggu! Apa yang harus ia tulis untuk membalasnya?

 _Ting!_

 _ **Baekhyunee :**_ _"Chanyeol tidak mau mengobrol denganku ya? Ah, padahal kita teman lama. Jangan terlalu sombong, bung!"_

Teman? Mereka teman? Dalam hati ia menolak kata keramat itu. Mereka lebih dari sekedar teman. Chanyeol adalah _first love_ Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri kebetulan adalah seseorang yang mulai merindukan sosok Baekhyun. Cepat-cepat ia memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, duduk bersila di depan laptopnya dan membalas chat dari Baekhyun secepat yang jemarinya bisa.

 _ **Chanyeol :**_ _"Hi, Baek."_

 _ **Baekhyunee :**_ _"Akhirnya kau membuka e-mailmu setelah sekian lama! Kutebak pasti Luhan yang memberitahumu kan? Ah, kau masih saja acuh. Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

Refleks ia menggeleng, senyumnya selebar daun kelor dan secerah bunga matahari.

 _ **Chanyeol :**_ _"Tidak, tentu saja. Kau tidak mengganggu. Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Baekhyuna."_

Chanyeol menunggu balasan dengan gugup. Detik demi detik berlalu hingga sepuluh menit lamanya, Baekhyun belum juga membalas. Ekspresi bahagianya perlahan meredup. Hanya beberapa kali obrolan saja dan itu tak cukup membuat kerinduannya berkurang. Apa Baekhyun tidak berminat untuk mengobrol dengannya? Atau ia salah bicara? Ia hanya berusaha jujur. Ia melirik jam di pojok kanan bawah, lima belas menit berlalu begitu saja. Rasa antusiasnya menghilang dan senyuman kecut tersampir di bibirnya.

 _Ting!_

 _ **Baekhyunee :**_ _"Chanyeol-ah… apa kau merindukanku?"_

 _Deg._

Tak ada yang lebih mendebarkan daripada membicarakan hal serius dengan seseorang yang mungkin sekarang bisa kau sebut 'crush'. Chanyeol jadi berpikir, mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Baekhyun ketika mereka mengobrol. Perasaan gugup akan balasan darinya dan bingung ingin membalas apa. Ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga.

 _ **Chanyeol :**_ _"Sangat."_

 _ **Baekhyunee :**_ _"Huuuuuu. Apa kau menjadi perayu sekarang?"_

 _ **Chanyeol :**_ _"Hanya padamu. Jadi, bisakah aku mendapatkan nomor handphonemu?"_

.

 _A/N : Tau fitur e-mail yang chat itu kan? Ya, kurang lebih kek chat di fb atau anggap saja begitu._

— **e)(o—**

 **Chanyeol** tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam setahun belakangan. Baekhyun memberikan nomor ponselnya kemarin dan langsung terhubung pada setiap akun yang dimiliki pemuda mungil itu. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya berdebar. Memikirkan seperti apa Baekhyun sekarang. Apakah ia telah sehat kembali? Apa dia tetap menjadi sosok ceria yang tidak bisa diam? Yang jelas, apapun penampilan atau perubahan Baekhyun, pasti akan tetap cocok untuknya.

Dengan tangan kanan yang memegang ponsel dan tangan kiri memegang roti bakar, juga mulut yang sibuk mengunyah, mata peri Chanyeol tak berhenti menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan profil seseorang. Itu Baekhyun, masih manis seperti dulu. Dengan surai kecoklatan dan helaian yang tertiup angin. Pemandangan yang begitu indah menyambut paginya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Menimbulkan tanya pada setiap mata yang tertuju padanya.

"Anak ibu tampak bahagia pagi ini. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi semalam?"

"Ya." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Menunjukkan layar ponselnya dengan foto Baekhyun terpampang manis disana. "Dia adalah calon menantu ibu. Manis kan?" ucapnya bangga dan disambut kekehan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Baekhyun selalu tampak manis dimata ibu, sayang." Lalu usapan sayang ia rasakan diatas helaian. Begitu hangat seperti biasanya. "Jadi, apa dia telah menghubungimu?"

"Sepertinya memang begitu, bu. Lihat saja anak lelakimu yang tersenyum gila seperti itu." Yoora mencibir, namun hatinya ikut bahagia melihat suasana hati adiknya membaik. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu mengetahui permasalahannya, namun ia bisa menebak jika kepergiaan Baekhyun –sosok yang dulu sering mampir ke rumahnya, membuat Chanyeol berubah menjadi kaku dan dingin. Tapi sekarang? Dia sudah tampak lebih bersinar dari mentari pagi.

"Bilang saja kau iri."

" _Well_ , untuk apa aku iri. Aku sebentar lagi bertunangan, bodoh. Aku tidak _single_ sepertimu."

"Ck, kalian ini—" sanggah sang ayah, namun tak berhasil membuat dua saudara ini berhenti berdebat. Dan pagi itu pun diisi oleh pertengkaran kecil keluarga Park. Sang ayah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menikmati paginya yang hangat seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

— **e)(o—**

 _ **Two weeks later….**_

 **Masa-masa** mengerikan ujian masuk universitas telah selesai hari ini. Luhan dengan wajah pucatnya keluar dari kelas dan melangkah terseok-seok kearah teman-temannya yang telah berkumpul di gerbang sekolah. Kyungsoo berdecak dan merangkul pundak kanan sahabatnya, disusul dengan rangkulan Jongdae di pundak kirinya. Ekspresi Luhan yang seperti ingin menangis membuat teman-temannya iba. Namun hanya dua orang yang menatap si manja itu tanpa minat. Tentu saja si masa-bodoh Chanyeol dan wajah tembok, Oh Sehun.

"Kurasa kita akan terpisah. Huwaaaa!" Ia mengusap airmata imaginernya dan Kyungsoo hanya menepuk-nepuk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, _hyung_."

"Tidak usah sok dramatis, bodoh. Menggelikan." Jongin berujar acuh dan menunjukkan ekspresi ingin muntahnya. Dibalas delikan kesal oleh rusa jejadian itu. "Ya, setidaknya aku senang karena kita memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Kyunghee. Jadi, aku tidak akan sendirian. Hehe." Ia menyenggol lengan Sehun, salah satu orang yang memilih jurusan yang sama dengannya. Hanya ada dia, Sehun, dan Luhan yang memilih jurusan seni tari modern.

"Aku berharap akan sering-sering berada di satu kelas dengan Chanyeol kelak." aku Jongdae tiba-tiba. "Kita memilih jurusan musik. Tapi beda aliran sih. Aku di bagian teknik vocal sedangkan dia berada di bagian aransemen musiknya." Ia menggedikkan bahu. "Kurasa mata kuliah kita banyak yang sama. Kalau kau, Soo?"

"Aku pilih sastra."

"Sudah kuduga." Luhan menimpali dengan nada iri dan canda.

" _Jja_! Kita harus makan siang bersama dan melupakan ujian masuk universitas ini untuk sementara! Bagaimana?" Jongin lagi memberi saran dan diangguki antusias oleh teman-temannya. "Chanyeol, kau ikut kan?" Seluruh mata menatap penuh harap padanya. Bagaimana pun mereka jarang bersama gara-gara kesibukan sebelum ujian. "Kita harus sering-sering bersama sekarang." Senyuman kecil terpantri di bibir pemuda jangkung itu, ekspresi yang jarang ia berikan setahun belakangan.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

"ASSAAA!"

— **e)(o—**

 **Gelak** tawa di meja pojok café terdengar begitu nyaring diantara puluhan anak muda dan orang-orang tua bersama anaknya yang menjadi pelanggan tetap disana. Bukan gelak tawa yang mengganggu _toh_ café adalah tempat umum sehingga banyak canda tawa didalamnya. Meja pojok dihuni oleh Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang tengah sibuk bermain _truth or dare_ dan Luhan adalah korban paling parah diantara mereka. Keberuntungan tidak pernah berpihak padanya sejak dulu.

"Argh!"

"Hahahaaa—" tawa makin menggelegar ketika Luhan lagi-lagi kalah dalam permainan itu.

"Bahkan kau tidak bisa memainkan _pabo369_." Jongin memberinya tatapan remeh dengan tawa paling menyebalkan. Ingin sekali menjitak kepala si tan itu namun apa daya, ia harus melakukan hukumannya sekarang. " _Dare_ kan? Aku menantangmu untuk memberikan ciumanmu untuk salah satu dari kita—" Luhan ingin beranjak ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya.. "—kecuali Kyungsoo."

"WHAAAT?!"

"Kutahu kau tidak akan sungkan pada Kyungsoo karena _yeah_ … kalian sama-sama _uke_."

"AKU INI _SEME_!"

"Berisik." Jongin berdecih dan teman-temannya hanya tertawa. Gelak Jongdae-lah yang paling keras hingga tangannya menepuk-nepuk paha saking gemas dengan percekcokan dua temannya itu. "Lakukan saja jika kau mengaku _gentle_ dan… _manly_ tentu saja." Seringaian terbentuk di sudut bibir Jongin. Seringaian yang katanya _sexy_ itu justru membuat Luhan mual setengah mati. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menatap Jongdae, mengernyit jijik karena tingkah konyol Jongdae terlihat memalukan. Ia kemudian menatap Jongin, namun ia tak mungkin menciumnya karena mereka itu _enemy_. Lalu melirik Chanyeol dan pemuda itu mendelik padanya, tanda menolak. Dengan berat hati ia mendekati Sehun.

"Sehuna, bantu _hyung_ mu ini, hm?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah~" Ia mencoba merayu dan hanya ditatap datar oleh si empunya nama.

"Tidak."

"Ah, masa bodoh!" Kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir Luhan sebelum akhirnya menekan tengkuk Sehun dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Seluruh teman-temannya bersorak heboh dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya takjub. Hanya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terlepas dan menyisakan wajah memerah Luhan. Sehun mungkin tetap bertingkah acuh namun telinganya begitu merah menandakan kalau wajah flat itu bisa memalu juga. "DIAMLAH!"

"Padahal aku hanya bilang ciuman, bukan berarti ciuman di bibir, bodoh!" Jongin tergelak di tempatnya dan Luhan hanya bisa meruntuki kebodohannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli, merasa terhibur. Namun senyumnya sirna bersamaan dengan getaran di ponselnya. Ketika menemukan nama seseorang yang _spesial_ disana, ia bergegas pergi setelah memberikan pandangan pada Kyungsoo dan dijawab anggukan oleh satu-satunya teman normalnya itu. Setelah mencapai daun pintu café, ia pun menggeser tanda hijau di ponselnya.

" _Chukkae_!" seru suara di seberang. Terdengar begitu merdu dan kekanakan. Nada yang selalu ia rindukan. Senyuman lebar langsung terpatri di bibirnya, nyaris menyamai joker. " _Kudengar kau mendaftar di Kyunghee. Kurasa kau akan berhasil_." Suara ceria itu, entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdebar. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan dengan baik, bagaimana ekspresi _puppy_ nya ketika mengatakan itu dengan senyum lebarnya yang manis.

"Hei, bahkan aku baru selesai ujian dan pengumumannya masih seminggu lagi."

" _Chanyeora, kau itu si nomor satu sekarang! Luhan yang bilang_."

"Jadi, apa kau bangga sekarang?"

" _Tentu saja. Chanyeol-ku adalah yang terbaik_!" Jantungnya terasa jatuh ke lantai dan tercecer menjadi berlian. Bagaimana nada yang terkesan mengklaim dirinya itu begitu hangat terdengar. Beberapa minggu belakangan memang membuat mereka semakin dekat. Tak seharipun terlewatkan tanpa obrolan di telfon ataupun _chat_. Meskipun mereka terkesan seperti berkencan, percayalah bahwa mereka belum memiliki hubungan apapun selain persahabatan. " _Chanyeora, apa kau sudah makan_?"

"Hn, aku bersama yang lain untuk makan siang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Selesai dengan bersih_."

"Bagaimana dengan obatmu?"

" _Sudah_." Suara diseberang terkikik geli. " _Aku akan berhenti mengkonsumsinya sebulan lagi dan dinyatakan sembuh total. Aku bisa melanjutkan studiku_ _ **disini**_ _dengan baik_." Senyuman di bibir Chanyeol sedikit menghilang. Teringat akan jarak mereka yang bermil-mil jauhnya. Ia tak tahu apakah Baekhyun memiliki kekasih disana, apa dia dekat dengan seseorang atau bahkan siapa saja temannya, ia tak tahu. Dan ia sendiri tak berani untuk sekedar bertanya. " _Chanyeora_?"

"Itu bagus, Bee. Segeralah sembuh."

" _Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol_. _Jangan mengasihaniku._ " Nada disana terdengar sedih dan ia merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Tidak, Bee. Aku hanya khawatir."

" _Kau khawatir… padaku?_ " Suaranya berubah menjadi cicitan ragu namun tersembunyi rasa berharap di dalamnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu… selalu."

— **e)(o—**

" _ **Tentu**_ _saja. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu… selalu_."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan senyuman. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kurang ajar di dalam sana. Jika saja Chanyeol tahu, wajahnya sudah semerah _strawberry_ sekarang. Bahkan ibunya yang tengah melipat baju di nakas samping ranjangnya, tampak tersenyum geli karena tingkahnya yang seperti anak gadis. Jemarinya memilin kemeja warna abu yang ia kenakan, tersenyum begitu lembut. Matanya menerawang keluar sana. Melihat langit malam yang begitu indah dari lantai tujuh tempatnya berpijak. Di Seoul pasti masih siang sekarang.

"Terima kasih—" ujarnya tulus. "—Chanyeora." Ia memalu, kemudian tertunduk dalam. Panggilan kesayangan mereka terdengar _cute_ ketika terucap dari bibirnya. "Baiklah, aku akan istirahat. Selamat malam."

" _Hn, selamat tidur, Bee_."

Panggilan pun berakhir.

Baekhyun kemudian menatap lembaran file yang tersimpan apik di balik amplop coklat besar ditangannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Di dalamnya telah terdapat satu ijazah kelulusan _homeschooling_ -nya dan juga file-file penting untuk kepindahannya ke Seoul dengan tujuan Universitas Kyunghee, jurusan seni musik. Jurusan yang sama dengan Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Ia memeluk amplop coklat itu dengan begitu erat. Merasa sudah sangat dekat dengan kampung halamannya, dan tentu saja… cinta pertamanya yang tidak pernah ia lupakan.

"Selamat sayang, kau sudah berhasil melewati semuanya." Ibunya memeluk dengan erat dan ia balas tak kalah eratnya. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher ibunya, merasa ingin memanja pada wanita yang telah mendukungnya dan membantunya _berjuang_ selama ini. "Jaga kesehatanmu disana, jangan terlalu lelah, dan perhatikan makananmu. Ibu telah menitipkanmu pada Bibi Sooyeon, jadi jangan merepotkannya. Dan… bersikap baiklah pada Soojung, jangan berebut atau pun bertengkar. Jika seluruh urusan disini telah selesai, ibu pasti akan menyusulmu ke Seoul."

"Tenang saja, bu. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, ibu percayakan semua padamu. Tidurlah, kau akan berangkat jam 10 pagi besok."

"Hn, selamat malam, bu."

"Malam, sayang."

.

" _ **Seoul, aku kembali…**_ " Ia pun menutup matanya dan mulai mengarungi mimpi-mimpi manis.

 **.**

" **To Be Continued—"**

 **.**

 **OGP :**

Hello again! Semoga tidak terlalu kecewa ama kealay'an bahasanya. Untuk yang request adanya orang ketiga, hmm… aku gatau apakah itu perlu. Oya, tapi jangan terlalu berharap banyak untuk endingnya. Hohoho.

 **Salam Tsadesst!**


	3. CH 3

.

 **CRUSHER**

 **['** FOOLISH CRUSH **'** —SEQUEL **]**

.

 **Chapter 3 :** Someone who caught your heart

.

 **Dua** bulan kemudian, enam sekawan itu akhirnya diterima sebagai salah satu mahasiswa di Kyunghee University. Luhan menangis keras ketika melihat namanya berada di nomor urut dua puluh dari bawah dari 400 murid yang diterima di jurusan tari modern. Sementara Jongin berada di angka seratusan dan Sehun sendiri berada di urutan angka tunggal. Angka delapan yang menakjubkan. _Diam-diam Sehun adalah_ _back stabber_ , Luhan mencibir dalam hati.

Atensinya berganti pada si nomor satu. Tangannya merebut lipatan kertas di genggaman pemuda itu dan membukanya tergesa-gesa. Kyungsoo menggeser tempat duduknya demi melihat isi kertas tersebut.

"Chanyeol, kau menakjubkan! Tidak, tidak, kau gila!" Luhan berteriak, nyaris menjerit ketika melihat angka 2 di kertas penerimaan murid baru –ia tidak bisa melihat di papan pengumuman karena mereka beda gedung. "Sinting. Bagaimana caramu menempati angka 2 dari 400 murid, huh?" Ia berujar nyaring. Mulutnya menganga selebar kuda nil. Jongin merasa ingin menyumpalnya dengan sepatu detik itu juga. "Siapa nomor satunya?" bertanya setelah rasa _excited_ -nya berkurang, Luhan menoleh kepada teman-temannya.

"Jung Jinyoung. Dia yang telah memproduseri sebuah lagu di acara Produce 101, _ngomong-ngomong_ , jadi aku tidak heran bagaimana ia mendapatkan nomor satu." Jongdae menyeruput jus alpukatnya hingga tak tersisa dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan makan siang mereka. Mereka sedang berada di kantin Kyunghee _ngomong-ngomong_.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan dunianya. Pacar barunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan… ponsel. Ia bahkan tak menggubris ucapan Luhan tadi. Bahkan terlalu acuh untuk merebut kembali kertas di tangan teman hiperaktifnya itu.

"Kita kemana setelah ini?" Kyungsoo menimpali. "Aku mendapat pesan jika kita akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan satu angkatan besok malam, apakah kalian menerimanya juga?" Luhan tampak mengecek _chat_ nya dan mengangguk memberi jawaban, lalu disusul teman-temannya yang lain. "Kau ikut?"

"Kau gila? Tentu saja aku harus ikut." Si mata rusa berseru dengan semangat empat-lima.

"Aku juga!" Jongin tak ingin kalah.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang! Persiapkan diri kalian karena kita akan menghabiskan banyak bir besok malam!" Jongdae langsung menari random dan diikuti oleh Jongin dan Luhan. Tiga orang konyol yang sinting. Tak mempedulikan pandangan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain terhadap kegilaan calon-calon mahasiswa itu. "Kita akan mabuk semalaman! Yay!"

"OKEEE!"

"WOOOO!"

"Mereka bukan temanku." keluh Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah yang tertunduk dan kedua tangan yang menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya sementara Sehun hanya menatap teman-temannya tanpa minat. Belum apa-apa mereka sudah terkenal akan kekonyolannya.

— **e)(o—**

 **Sekitar** pukul tujuh malam, Chanyeol tiba di rumahnya. Setelah melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak dengan rapi, ia menghampiri ibunya yang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam mereka. Ucapan 'aku pulang' dan ibu Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Selalu seperti itu sejak dulu, tak pernah ada yang berubah meskipun umurnya bertambah. Bahkan dulu, ketika Baekhyun sering ke rumahnya, ibunya akan memeluk _little puppy_ itu lebih dari lima menit saking gemasnya. Ah, ia jadi teringat _crush_ -nya.

"Ayah dan _noona_ belum pulang?"

"Ayahmu akan datang terlambat karena ada lembur sampai jam sembilan, sedangkan Yoora sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." Pemuda itu mengangguk paham sebelum menyambar jus yang telah disiapkan dan meraih tasnya menuju kamarnya di bagian bangunan yang lain. Berpamitan untuk mandi dan mengganti baju terlebih dahulu.

Langkah kakinya memasuki pekarangan belakang rumah utama, menuju salah satu bangunan yang diperuntukkan sebagai kamarnya. Ia perlu melewati taman belakang rumahnya untuk sampai ruang pribadinya yang telah dihuninya selama beberapa tahun. Rumah Chanyeol cukup sederhana, namun unik. Bangunan utama terdiri dari ruangan-ruangan penting seperti ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur, juga tiga kamar milik ayah-ibunya, kakak perempuannya, dan kamar tamu yang dikosongkan, beserta ruang-ruang kecil lainnya. Tembok besar mengelilingi keseluruhan bangunan, menyembunyikan taman mungil di belakang rumahnya beserta bunga-bunga koleksi ibunya dan kolam ikan. Jalan setapak yang tidak tertutup rumput dibuat dari batu sungai dan pualam yang indah. Beberapa bonsai pun menghiasi. Orang tuanya cukup terobsesi dengan taman ala Jepang yang katanya bisa membuat hati tentram ketika melihatnya.

Dan benar saja.

Ia selalu merasa nyaman ketika duduk-duduk di gazebo rumahnya sembari melihat ikan-ikan hias yang saling bercengkerama. Biasanya, Baekhyun duduk bersila disana dan menyandungkan lagu favoritnya. Terkadang juga, kaki telanjangnya ia celupkan ke dalam kolam dan menjerit ketika rasa dinginnya menusuk tiba-tiba. Sial, itu membuatnya semakin merindu pada sosok itu. Jujur saja, anak itu benar-benar telah menginvasi seluruh kehidupannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia menuju satu-satunya bangunan disana. Bangunan yang terbuat dari tiga puluh persen batu bata dan tujuh puluh persen kayu.

Kamarnya berada di bangunan tunggal, tepat di ujung taman tersebut. Ruang yang dulunya gudang, disulap menjadi kamarnya pada saat ia berumur dua belas. Ada beranda mungil dan pagar kayu setinggi empat puluh senti yang mengelilinginya. Ia seperti memiliki rumah sendiri, surganya sendiri. Pintunya terbuat dari kaca dan hanya perlu menggesernya untuk membuka akses memasuki ruang pribadinya. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu, namun tidak berdecit ketika dipijak dan terdapat empat jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden putih seperti pintunya. Tempat yang benar-benar nyaman.

" _ **Aku suka kamarmu—"**_

" _ **Kenapa?"**_

" _ **Disini nyaman dan aku bisa menghirup baumu dimana-mana."**_

" _ **Konyol."**_

Ia selalu ingat bagaimana Baekhyun sangat menyukai kamar pribadinya. Pemuda mungil itu selalu bergelung dibalik selimut putihnya dan membuat seisi kamarnya berantakan oleh tingkahnya yang aktif. Terkadang Baekhyun akan membawa rillakuma sebagai bayaran atas ijin Chanyeol untuknya. Tahu jika sangat terobsesi pada boneka lucu tersebut. Terkadang, pemuda mungil itu akan memaksanya untuk bermain gitar dan membuat lagu bersama. Yang anehnya membuat inspirasi bermunculan ketika Baekhyun berada disampingnya. Ketika anak itu menatap kagum dirinya dan memberikan tepukan kekanakan, musik berlomba-lomba memasuki otaknya.

Ah, ia jadi teringat masa lalu.

— **e)(o—**

 **Seoul** hari ini tampak lebih cerah daripada beberapa hari belakangan. Hanya rintik hujan selama satu jam di pagi hari dan sisanya matahari menyinari dengan kokohnya. Tidak terlalu panas, hanya hangat terasa. Karena seluruh kegiatan pendaftaran telah selesai, Chanyeol menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan menonton film anime di kamarnya. Acara yang dilangsungkan di SMA-nya memang akan diadakan hari ini, namun masih banyak waktu tersisa untuknya bermalas-malasan. Ia hanya akan keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum dan camilan, kemudian kembali menggeluti tontonannya. Sang ibu hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuannya.

Sementara matanya sibuk melihat layar televisi, tawa keras barulang kali keluar dari bibir _kissable_ -nya.

 _Drtt._

Tawanya perlahan terhenti, bibirnya terbuka dengan tidak elitnya ketika mendapati nama 'Baekhyun' di layar ponselnya. Ia membersihkan jemarinya yang kotor oleh camilan sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan seluruh fokusnya pada layar ponselnya.

' **Chanyeora, maaf, tidak bisa menemanimu mengobrol hari ini, aku harus ke suatu tempat. Sampai jumpa.'**

Bibirnya melengkung kecewa. Sekitar tiga jam yang lalu ia ingin memulai obrolan namun Baekhyun baru membalasnya sekarang dengan balasan yang tidak menyenangkan juga. Setelah mengetikkan kalimat 'tidak apa-apa, sampai jumpa besok, bee.' Ia kemudian mematikan layar ponselnya. Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi dengan ekspresi datar. Kemudian, menyadari jika komedi yang ia lihat tidak lagi menarik.

"Membosankan." keluhnya sebelum mematikan layar televisinya. Seolah lupa jika beberapa menit yang lalu ia terbahak oleh komedi yang sama.

— **e)(o—**

 **Jam** sembilan malam, sekawanan itu telah berkumpul bersama. Tersembunyi diantara beberapa murid seangkatan mereka yang ratusan jumlahnya. Acara itu diadakan oleh para anggota kesiswaan terdahulu yang bekerja sama dengan anggota yang baru. Taman dan halaman depan sekolah tampak dihias begitu meriah dengan balon bertali pita _softpink_ dan juga lampu-lampu _tumblr_ berwarna _warm light_ yang menghiasi. Beberapa band, solo dan dance ditampilkan, bahkan beberapa siswa lain diperbolehkan menampilkan sesuatu dengan durasi maksimal lima menit. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo secara suka rela setuju untuk mengisi salah satu acara malam itu dengan melakukan duet lagu Bruno Mars.

Selagi menunggu gilirannya sembari menikmati penampilan seniornya, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengecek kembali chat di ponselnya.

"Hhh…" Mendesah kecewa ketika tidak menemukan nama 'Baekhyun' pada deret chat yang ia terima. Sepertinya pemuda mungil itu benar-benar sibuk. Hal-hal negatif sedikitnya mulai mempengaruhi. Mungkinkah Baekhyun memiliki kencan dengan pria bule atau gadis cantik? Mungkinkah Baekhyun sekarang sedang menonton movie sembari menikmati _popcorn_ lalu setelahnya berjalan-jalan di area taman kota bersama kekasih barunya?

Hah, membayangkannya saja ia tak sanggup. Mengerikan.

"Penampilan selanjutnya… dari kelas tiga yang baru lulus, Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo!" riuh tepuk tangan menyambut. Menjadi si nomor satu dengan begitu banyak talenta membuatnya lebih terkenal dari sebelumnya. Ditambah penampilan barunya yang tentu saja membuat kagum siswa-siswi disana. Siapapun pasti berdecak kagum dengan paras yang dimilikinya. Tentu bukan hal sulit baginya untuk menemukan pengganti Baekhyun. Tapi, yah, apa boleh buat. Kapalnya sudah berlabuh pada pelabuhan yang sama sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Pelabuhan yang bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ia berada _disana_.

Lagu yang ia bawakan hanya membutuhkan sekitar empat menit dan setelah mendapat teriakan penuh kekaguman, ia pun mengakhirinya dengan ucapan terima kasih dan bungkukan dalam.

"Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!"

Namanya dielu-elukan. Namun, tetap saja ia tidak tertarik. Hanya senyuman singkat sebagai bentuk penghargaan pada orang-orang yang menyukainya.

 _Prok._

 _Prok._

 _Prok._

"Kerja bagus, Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo. Kalian luar biasa!" Kyungsoo membungkuk penuh rasa terima kasih sementara Chanyeol memberikan senyuman singkat pada ketua osis lama yang sekaligus berperan sebagai MC malam itu.

Setelah memberikan penampilan memukau, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo turun dari panggung dan berjalan kearah teman-temannya. Namun langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang berhasil membuat jantungnya meluncur ke tanah detik itu juga. Matanya membulat dan debaran di dalam dadanya semakin lama semakin berat. Seluruh temannya tengah mengerubungi seseorang yang menjadi atensinya saat itu. Pelukan demi pelukan didapatkan seseorang itu. Luhan bahkan menangis sesegukan karenanya. Ia masih _blank_ dalam beberapa detik sebelum jeritan Kyungsoo menyadarkannya.

"BAEKHYUN-AHHH!"

Baekhyun…

Apa ini mimpi?

— **e)(o—**

 _ **Pesawat**_ _yang membawa penumpang dari salah satu belahan dunia tiba tepat waktu di Seoul. Seluruh penumpang segera keluar dari kabin mengikuti instruksi yang telah diberikan. Bising suara-suara mesin pesawat bersama dengan kalimat-kalimat dari loudspeaker khas bandara memenuhi telinga Baekhyun. Dalam langkah kecilnya ia tersenyum. Merasa nyaman setelah menghembuskan udara di negara ibunya. Ia merindukan segalanya dari negara kelahirannya ini. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan ketika bahasa korea keluar masuk gendang telinganya._

" _Korea… aku rindu." Senyuman kecil terbentuk dari bibirnya._

 _Musim di Seoul telah memasuki awal musim dingin. Meskipun salju belum turun, namun rasa dingin oleh hembusan angin cukup membuat bulunya bergidik. Sebelumnya, ia telah menyesuaikan pakaian yang ia kenakan ketika sampai di negara asalnya, sehingga ia tak perlu terlalu panik ketika dingin mulai mencengkeram permukaan kulitnya yang sensitif. Kepala bersurai pinkish miliknya menoleh kesana kemari dan akhirnya menemukan seorang paruh baya yang tampak mengangkat papan putih bertuliskan namanya. Belum menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan langkah mantab, ia menghampiri orang tersebut dengan senyuman lebih lebar dari sebelumnya._

" _Paman Kim!"_

" _Baekhyun?! Akhirnya…" Paruh baya itu mendesah lega dan balas tersenyum. "Keluarga Jung menunggu kita—"_

" _Oppa!" Lagi ia menoleh kearah lain dan menemukan sepupunya berada tak jauh darinya. Ia membentangkan kedua lengannya dan gadis itu secara otomatis berlari kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. "Oppa, aku rindu." Nadanya merengek, membuat tawa kecil terdengar dari belah bibir Baekhyun. Sepupu tomboy-nya telah banyak berubah. Ia terlihat lebih 'gadis' sekarang. Baru enam bulan yang lalu sepupunya datang menjenguknya dengan pakaian seperti seorang remaja laki-laki, namun lihatlah sekarang…_

" _Kau memakai rok pendek, Krystal? Dan coba kita lihat—" Ia menatap sepupunya dengan pandangan geli. "Kau juga menggerai rambut panjangmu sekarang." kekehnya dan dibalas delikan kesal._

" _Jangan meledekku!" jeritnya. Ia mendengus tanda tidak suka. "Aku hanya ingin terlihat lebih cantik." Pelukan mereka melonggar saat mata gadis itu menyelusuri wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, pelukan itu benar-benar terlepas dan ekspresi melongo Krystal membuat Baekhyun terheran. "Heol. Ada apa dengan warna pink ini? Kau mau terlihat lebih cantik dariku, huh?!"_

 _Ia meringis, merasa bersalah._

" _Maaf, ini ulah pegawai salon di Vancouver sana. Mereka bilang aku cocok dengan warna ini." Gadis cantik itu cemberut. Telihat jelas bahwa Krystal tak ingin percaya satu pun perkataannya. "Ayolah, aku lelaki tentu saja aku tampan, bukan cantik. Kaulah yang paling cantik, Krys." Bibir tipisnya kemudian tertarik keatas, menyimpulkan senyuman. Ia memeluk erat lengan Baekhyun, membawanya lebih dekat tanpa jarak. Keduanya melangkah bersamaan, disusul oleh supir pribadi Keluarga Jung tadi. "Ayo, ayah dan ibu menunggu di sebelah sana. Oh ya, kami akan berangkat ke Jepang hari ini juga, jadi oppa harus tinggal di hotel dulu karena ruangan oppa masih belum dibersihkan. Tidak apa-apa kan? Kami sudah menyewakannya untuk dua hari ke depan."_

" _Tak masalah. Salahku juga memberitahu secara mendadak."_

" _Iya, itu memang salahmu!"_

" _Hei!"_

" _Hahahaaa—"_

 _Ketika dua saudara ini bertemu, selalu saja ada hal yang dapat dijadikan obrolan. Bahkan orang lewat pun bisa menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Krystal Jung, dia adalah satu diantara hal di Korea yang sangat ia rindukan. Dia adalah sosok yang ceria, cerewet, cengeng, manja, namun memiliki rasa kepedulian yang sangat besar. Ia selalu bersedia menjadi sandaran Baekhyun ketika ia merasa lelah. Salah satu orang yang sangat tahu benar, betapa besar perasaannya pada 'seseorang' disini._

" _Apa kau akan langsung menemui Chanyeol-mu?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum penuh makna._

— **e)(o—**

 **Baekhyun…**

Menatap kearah mereka dengan senyuman lebar nan hangat. Surai _pinkish-_ nya tertiup semilir angin malam, sementara _sweater_ yang berwarna putih lembut dipadu dengan kemeja merah jambu dibaliknya dan _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam seolah memancarkan cahaya di mata perinya. Manik bulan sabitnya begitu menghipnotis meskipun mata itu hanya menatapnya selama tiga detik saja. Baekhyun benar-benar tampak mempesona dan sangat…. indah.

Apa ini mimpi?

"BAEKHYUN!" Kyungsoo berlari kearah sosok itu. Merebutnya dari pelukan Luhan dan memberikan perhatian yang sama hangatnya. Si _doe_ tidak pernah menangis, namun melihat teman dekatnya berada dalam pelukannya membuatnya sesegukan pada akhirnya. Memarahi yang lebih tinggi dengan rancauan-rancauan tak jelas, sementara Baekhyun mengucapkan beribu maaf dengan suara yang begitu halus terdengar.

Indah… begitu cantik tak tercela.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan jantungnya sekarang. Chanyeol tidak yakin kalau benda itu masih berada dalam tubuhnya sekarang. Karena demi apapun lututnya melemas tiba-tiba. Rasa rindu menumpuk di dadanya sekarang. Rasa ingin memeluk begitu besar. Kerinduan yang mencekik. Perasaan posesif yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya. Mengikrarkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya dunianya malam ini. Menariknya sekuat magnet yang tak bisa terlepas.

"Chanyeora…" Suaranya yang halus dan semerdu kutilang merangsak masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya, menimbulkan getaran lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Ia hanya harus memastikan bahwa _ia_ bukanlah mimpi. Baekhyun memang berada di depannya. Nyata dan terjamah. "Chan—" Sebuah pelukan erat didaratkan. Begitu erat dan terasa ingin meremukkan begitu saja. Berusaha mengontrol perasaannya, ia mencoba melonggarkan sedikit tanpa melepasnya. Rasa rindunya sudah tidak bisa ia kontrol lagi. Rasanya ingin menangis keras-keras, namun gengsi menekannya kuat-kuat. Setidaknya ia tidak akan menangis di depan teman-temannya. "Chanyeol." Suara jernih lagi memanggilnya. Sebening suara _angel_ dalam mimpinya. Lega rasanya karena _itu_ bukan sekedar mimpi lagi.

' _ **Pemilikmu telah kembali…**_ '

Konyol karena ia masih membawa serta payung biru itu di dalam mobil Sehun.

— **e)(o—**

 **Chanyeol** menunduk malu, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Pelukan tadi tentu saja membuat teman-teman seangkatannya kaget dan memberikan sorakan menggoda padanya. Bagaimana pun dia dulu terkenal alergi pada Baekhyun dan malam ini ia memeluknya dengan begitu posesif. Bahkan terdiam dalam posisi berpelukan selama sepuluh menit lamanya. Hidup dalam dunianya sendiri dan itu sungguh memalukan. Sikapnya benar-benar kekanakan dan ia merasa ciut ketika Baekhyun terkekeh karena tingkahnya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya ketika keduanya duduk bersebelahan di salah satu sudut taman sekolah.

"Kau seperti ingin meremukkanku tadi."

"Maaf." Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Tawa yang memenuhi relung hatinya dengan kehangatan. Ia bahkan tak berkedip ketika mata bulan sabit itu tambah menyipit ketika tertawa. Nyaring suaranya dan bagaimana lucu ekspresinya, ia tak ingin melewatkannya satu detik pun. Ia suka bagaimana mata perinya menangkap kesempurnaan Baekhyun saat ini. Entah apa karena ia memang telah terjatuh, ia menemukan dirinya begitu menyukai pemilik surai _pinkish_ itu di setiap incinya.

 _Crush_ -nya seolah mampu menjadi peremuk hatinya detik itu juga.

Mungkin ia memang sedang jatuh cinta.

Matanya seolah-olah melihat pohon sakura diatas mereka tiba-tiba memekarkan bunganya di musim dingin dan kelopaknya terjatuh diatas kulitnya. Membuatnya merasa hangat yang tak tergambarkan.

"Kau cantik." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dengan rona kemerahan yang tersembunyi diantara gelapnya malam. Temaram cahaya benar-benar membantunya menyembunyikan ekspresi menggemaskan itu. Melihat reaksi yang lebih mungil, wajah Chanyeol ikut memerah hingga ke daun telingannya. Kali ini Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dan mereka sama-sama menunduk malu.

Bertingkah seperti pasangan baru jadian, benar-benar membuat Chanyeol meruntuk dalam hati. Entah bagaimana Baekhyun berpikir tentangnya saat ini.

" _Ash-grey_ juga cocok untukmu." Si surai _pinkish_ menjawab dengan tulus dan Chanyeol menemukan dirinya kembali memalu. Mata itu kemudian melirik lengan kanannya. "Kau bahkan membuat tatto di lenganmu. Membuatku iri saja." Bibirnya lagi terkikik lucu. Baekhyun manis sekali seperti madu. "Ya! Berhentilah menjadi canggung. Aku tetap Baekhyun yang dulu."

"Tidak." Ia berseru. "Mungkin iya, tapi tidak." Ia mengusap lengannya perlahan. Merasa ciut tiba-tiba. Penyesalan akan masa lalu mulai terputar dalam otaknya. Bagaimana ia menyakiti sosok mungil itu dengan mudahnya… bagaimana ia berbicara kasar padanya… benar-benar memalukan jika Baekhyun bersikap biasa saja padanya. Seharusnya pemuda mungil itu membencinya, sebanyak Chanyeol mencintainya kini. Ia tak apa. "Baek, maafkan aku." Lagipula ia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Untuk?" Kepalanya dimiringkan. Tidak, itu terlalu menggemaskan. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa gugupnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat tiap kali bersitatap dengan sosok tersebut.

"Untuk segalanya. Masa lalu kita… kurasa bukan hal manis yang bisa diingat."

"Chanyeol, kau tahu aku baik-baik saja dengan itu semua."

"Tapi, aku—"

"Aku memaafkanmu."

"Aku—"

"Ya?"

" _Baekhyun-ah… aku mencintaimu…_ " Ia menelan ludah gugup. " _Uhhuk_ —" Hingga akhirnya tersedak karena kalimat itu terus berputar dalam benaknya. Bibirnya terasa gatal untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu pada si pemilik payung biru yang selama ini dinantinya. Namun keberaniannya turun mencapai mata kaki. Nyalinya menguap seketika. Baekhyun menatapnya khawatir bersamaan dengan usapan lembut di punggungnya berkali-kali. Ia ingin mengucapkan kalimat 'baik-baik saja', namun hanya suara batuk yang keluar. Demi apapun, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit saat ini. " _Uhhuk… uhhuk_."

"Kau ini kenapa sih sampai tersedak begitu? Dasar." Baekhyun bergegas ke salah satu meja untuk mengambilkannya air putih dan disambut suka rela olehnya. Setelah menenggak air itu dengan cukup brutal dan memalukan, akhirnya ia bisa mengontrol dirinya dari rasa gugup sialannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Baek." ucapnya lirih.

"Bukan masalah." Lagi, pemuda mungil itu tersenyum manis. Sesuatu yang berada dalam dadanya berdentum menyenangkan.

— **e)(o—**

 _ **Lorong**_ _kelas mulai terlihat sepi selepas jam istirahat, namun mata peri Chanyeol tak bisa menemukan keberadaan bocah pembawa masalah itu di mejanya. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian memutar badannya dan memutuskan untuk mencari si menyebalkan itu. Bukannya ia khawatir atau peduli, tapi kasihan juga jika nilai anak itu terus berada di urutan terbawah hanya gara-gara bolos pelajaran. Ini seperti bukan Baekhyun yang biasanya. Kadang, ia berpikir lebih baik melihat Baekhyun mengekor padanya. Setidaknya ia bisa mengawasinya selama delapan jam di sekolah._

 _Sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya, ia tak menemukan sosok itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berbelok ke arah toilet sekolah untuk membasuh wajahnya yang berkeringat. Ia menyalakan kran air dan mulai membasuh wajahnya sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya menatap kaca di depannya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika mendengar suara isakan kecil dari salah satu bilik di belakangnya. Rasa takut sekaligus penasaran muncul tiba-tiba. Apa hantu juga eksis di siang hari?_

" _Hei, Yeol!" Ia tersentak, sedikit mengumpat ketika panggilan Jongin dari arah pintu mengejutkannya. Berhasil mengalihkannya dari suara barusan. Mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi karena suara itu tak terdengar lagi. "Kau terlihat sibuk beberapa hari ini. Sok sekali." Lengannya disenggol dan teman dekatnya itu mencibir._

" _Kau tahu sendiri kekasihku tidak suka ditinggal." Ia membalas dengan nada malas. "Aku bosan dengan hubunganku." akunya. Tiba-tiba teringat akan kekasihnya yang lebih banyak mengabaikannya selama beberapa hari ini. Jujur, itu membuatnya bosan. Mereka tidak banyak memiliki waktu bersama karena kekasihnya sering mengikuti les. Mereka hanya kencan sekali akhir pekan kemarin dan jarang menyapa di sekolah. Bahkan terlalu acuh pada kedekatannya dan Baekhyun. Tidak seperti mantan kekasihnya yang lain. "Dia bahkan tidak pernah cemburu ketika si Byun itu menggangguku. Bukankah membosankan?"_

" _Kau ini!" Jongin memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras. "Kenapa tidak kencan saja dengan si Byun Baekhyun itu." Rasa gugup tiba-tiba saja melandanya tanpa ia pahami. Mendengar nama Baekhyun dari mulut orang lain berefek aneh padanya. Namun detik berikutnya, ketika kesadarannya telah kembali, bibir kissablenya menyandungkan tawa remeh demi menutupi gelanyar membingungkan dalam hatinya. Beruntung Jongin tidak mencurigainya._

" _Jangan bercanda. Si konyol itu?" Ia menjawab dengan ekspresi yang dibuat setidak-tertarik-mungkin._

" _Kenapa? Dia cukup manis menurutku?"_

" _Lebih baik aku jomblo seumur hidup daripada kencan dengannya." Ia berseru panik._

" _Karma masih berlaku, man!" Jongin lagi menepuk pundaknya. "Tapi kulihat kau tak pernah menolak kehadirannya." Dan tersenyum menggoda kearahnya. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu mulai menyadari keanehan dalam nada suaranya. Apalagi ia tak mampu menutupi wajah paniknya kali ini._

" _Dia terlihat menyedihkan. Aku kasihan padanya." Refleks kalimat itu keluar dari belah bibirnya. Kalimat sangkalan yang berhasil membungkam Jongin detik itu juga. Tetapi bukan hanya sahabatnya yang terkejut, melainkan dirinya juga. Hatinya berseru tidak terima sementara otaknya terus kebingungan. Tak paham akan rasa bersalah yang berlomba-lomba tercipta dalam benaknya. Kalimat itu terdengar begitu kasar. Mungkin jika Baekhyun mendengarnya, pemuda itu akan membencinya detik itu juga. Jujur saja, ia tak mau itu terjadi. Entah mengapa. Ia tak tahu alasannya._

" _Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Yeol."_

 _Ia termenung. Lidahnya begitu kelu untuk membalas ucapan Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu membilas tangannya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam toilet tersebut. Terdiam dengan kalimat-kalimat umpatan tak bersuara. Jantungnya terasa ngilu oleh perasaan yang menekan._

 _Hening._

 _Hingga sepuluh menit terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk melamun._

" _Hhks."_

 _Suara itu terdengar lagi dan ia tersentak dalam kediamannya. Mencoba setenang mungkin, ia tahu ada orang lain disana. Yang mungkin mendengarkan obrolannya dengan Jongin. Tarikan nafas kasar terdengar dari salah satu bilik, membuat rasa penasarannya memuncak. Suara isakan itu seolah ditahan-tahan oleh pemiliknya. Siapapun itu, ia tidak boleh memberitahukan ucapan kasarnya tadi pada Baekhyun. Ia harus memastikan sosok ini tutup mulut._

 _Hanya ada dua bilik yang tertutup. Ini mudah._

 _Ia mendekat dan membuka pintu satu dengan perlahan. Tidak terkunci dan bisa dipastikan kalau tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Akhirnya, dengan perasaan tak tenang, ia mengetuk pintu kedua. Helaan nafas yang terdengar berat tadi terhenti. Hening selama kurang lebih lima menit dan ia kembali mengetuk tanpa bertanya._

" _S-Siapa?"_

 _Baekhyun?_

 _Ini suara Baekhyun. Benar-benar suara Baekhyun dan mata perinya membola seketika. Jantungnya berdebar ngilu sementara perasaan bersalah yang tadi hinggap dalam hatinya menjadi berkali-kali lipat rasanya. Sadar betul kalau seseorang yang sedang ia bicarakan, objek yang ia hina, sedang berada di dalam sana. Dadanya terasa lebih berat seolah batu berton-ton tengah menindihnya. Ia menggeram kemudian mengetuk pintu sialan itu dengan tangan terkepal erat. Ia harus melihat Baekhyun sekarang juga._

" _Buka." Ia membalas dengan suara berat._

 _Hening._

 _Tak ada pergerakan apapun yang terdengar. Bahkan suara nafas pun tak ada. Mungkin Baekhyun akan berpura-pura tidak ada walau itu terlihat sia-sia karena ia telah bersuara beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin Baekhyun mengira ia telah pergi dan bisa menangis sendirian disini. Oh, apa anak itu pikir Chanyeol akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Baekhyun jelas-jelas salah besar._

" _Baekhyun, buka!"_

 _Hening._

" _Buka pintu sialan ini sekarang atau aku akan mendobraknya!" Ia bersuara lebih keras. Menuntut karena rasa amarah dalam hatinya. Ia menggedor lebih brutal hingga pemuda di dalam memekik kaget. "Buka, Byun Baekhyun! Brengsek!" Tak tahu mengapa kepalanya terasa pening dan ingin pecah rasanya. Isakan di dalam makin terdengar. Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupinya lagi, sedangkan ia semakin tenggelam oleh rasa bersalah. Kakinya terasa lemas seketika. "Bukalah pintumu, aku mohon." Ia mencoba lebih lembut, nyaris ambruk sebelum suara kunci ditekan dari dalam dan memberinya celah untuk masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut._

 _Dia disana._

 _Benar-benar Byun Baekhyun. Tengah memalingkan muka darinya, menghindari tatapan matanya. Seluruh wajah manisnya berantakan oleh air mata dan ingus. Hidungnya memerah sementara mata bulan sabitnya yang membengkak tersembunyi di balik poninya yang panjang. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Berapa puluh kali ia menyakiti sosok ini?_

" _Aku tidak mendengar apapun, Chanyeol. Aku kelilipan, jadi—"_

 _Grep._

 _Lengannya melingkari bahu Baekhyun dengan sempurna. Membalut tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Menghentikan ucapan tak berguna Baekhyun sekaligus isakannya tadi. Salah satu tangannya membenamkan kepala bersurai dark-brown tersebut ke dalam ceruk lehernya. Baekhyun bilang dia suka menghirup aromanya dan ia harap hal tersebut akan membuat si mungil lebih tenang dan nyaman._

" _Lupakan semua ucapanku."_

" _Kau ini kenapa? Aku ini sudah kebal tahu! Hahaa—"_

" _Diamlah dan jangan tertawa!" Ia berbisik dengan nada menuntut. Berhasil membuat Baekhyun menghentikan tawa paksanya tadi. Pelukannya mengerat dan pikirannya mengelana kemana-mana. Seharusnya ia meminta maaf namun rasa gengsi masih saja ada. Yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memperbaikinya hanya dengan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kehangatan. Berharap semua akan terlupakan begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, keduanya terlarut dan menghabiskan sisa jam pelajaran hanya untuk berpelukan di dalam bilik toilet._

 **.**

" **To Be Continued—"**

 **.**

 **OGP :**

Hello. Maafkan ke-alay-an bahasanya dan kritik-saran diperlukan.

 **Salam Tsadesst!**


	4. CH 4

.

 **CRUSHER**

 **['** FOOLISH CRUSH **'** —SEQUEL **]**

.

 **Chapter 4 :** Someone who leans his head on you

.

 **Malam** semakin larut. Ketika Chanyeol melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, jam telah menunjukkan angka 12. Sudah sangat larut baginya. Ia terbiasa begadang untuk belajar, bukan untuk berpesta. Dan karena kebiasaan itu, ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman sekarang. Meskipun demikian, ia mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tetap disini. Kapan lagi ia bisa berada sedekat ini dengan _crush_ -nya? Matanya menatap kearah panggung dan melihat sosok mungil yang barusan ia pikirkan, tengah berada disana, melakukan talk show amatiran bersama MC malam itu. Mereka bertanya tentang penyakitnya. Tentu saja. Baekhyun mungkin satu diantara orang yang beruntung telah selamat dari penyakit mematikan itu. Semua orang pasti penasaran.

Begitu pun ia.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , bagaimana rasanya dikemo selama berbulan-bulan?" Baekhyun tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan konyol itu. Sementara semua mata menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tentu, Baekhyun terlihat lebih mempesona sekarang. Wajahnya semakin memikat dengan surai berwarna lembut dan pipi gempil yang kemerahan. Ia begitu tampan, juga cantik. Ia adalah definisi dari keindahan. Jika dulu sosok itu selalu terlihat konyol, sekarang Chanyeol berani bersumpah jika beberapa pemuda dan gadis _single_ mungkin telah terkena serangan _love at the first sight_ pada _taksiran_ nya.

"Percayalah kalau itu adalah bulan-bulan paling sulit bagiku. Rambutku banyak yang rontok dan aku nyaris botak." Bibir tipis itu tertawa geli pada kalimatnya sendiri.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol tersenyum kecut di kursinya. Mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan penuh kekhawatiran dari seluruh teman-temannya dan isakan dramatis dari Luhan disampingnya. Baekhyun, bagaimana ia bisa melewati semua rasa sakit itu dan kembali dengan senyuman tulus seperti itu? Ia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang pernah sakit. Akting yang bagus. Ia merasa begitu kecil seketika.

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuatmu beruntung bisa lepas dari penyakit itu?"

"Hng," Kursi putar Baekhyun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti gerakan badannya. "Mungkin karena orang tuaku sudah mengantipasinya sejak dulu." Bibirnya kembali mengulum senyuman, namun kali ini hanyalah senyuman sedih tanpa ditutup-tutupi. Chanyeol bahkan bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan pemuda mungil itu. "Kakekku meninggal karena penyakit itu dan tentu keluarga kami rentan mendapatkan penyakit yang sama. Sejak kecil aku sakit-sakitan dan sejak aku sering mengeluh pusing, orang tuaku bergegas untuk memeriksanya tanpa ragu lagi. Dan yah… ternyata memang itulah yang menimpaku. Ah, juga, mungkin karena itu masih stadium satu, sehingga lebih mudah diatasi."

"Kau benar-benar beruntung, Baekhyun- _ssi._ "

"Mungkin iya. Tapi, dibandingkan mengharapkan sebuah keberuntungan yang belum pasti, lebih baik kita berusaha dengan keras. Karena usaha yang keras tidak akan menghianati hasilnya."

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Selamat atas kesembuhanmu dan semoga kau selalu diberi kesehatan."

"Terima kasih. Aku takkan bisa melewati semuanya kalau bukan karena dukungan orang-orang terdekatku." Kemudian beberapa obrolan singkat sampai Baekhyun kembali pada tempat duduknya. Disamping Chanyeol, di meja yang sama dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin. Manik Chanyeol bersiborok dengan permata Baekhyun selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menyimpulkan senyuman dan mulai mengobrol dengan Luhan.

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya. Ada rasa bersalah lebih dalam lagi dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun selalu berada disampingnya, bahkan ketika ia tidak membutuhkannya sekalipun. Tapi dia? Apa yang dia lakukan ketika Baekhyun berada dalam kesulitan? Dia hanya duduk terdiam meratapi hatinya yang kosong. Ia hanya bertingkah seperti orang bodoh sementara pemuda mungil itu berjuang untuk hal yang tidak pasti. Antara hidup dan mati.

Jika dia meminta kesempatan untuk menebus semua rasa kesakitan dan kesepian itu… apakah Baekhyun bersedia?

"Baek, bisakah kita bicara berdua?"

— **e)(o—**

" _ **Hoi!"**_ _Teriakan Baekhyun yang kekanakan langsung terdengar diantara riuhnya siswa-siswi yang tengah beristirahat. Anak itu dengan mudahnya mendapat atensinya. Terlalu mencolok diantara teman-temannya. Kakinya yang lebih kecil berlarian kearah mereka, mengiterupsi kegiatan mereka. Chanyeol mendengus melihatnya, namun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman geli di wajahnya yang segera menghilang ketika mata bulan sabit Baekhyun meliriknya. "Aww!" Mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan arah pandangannya, anjing itu sampai tersandung kakinya sendiri. Teman-temannya menertawakannya sementara ia balas dengan ringisan malu._

 _Ia lagi mendengus geli._

" _Aku ingin ikut bertanding." ujar anak itu lantang ketika sampai ditengah-tengah mereka._

" _Why? Tidak biasanya." Luhan mengernyit heran. Begitu pun dengannya. Ia masih ingat betul sikap aneh Baekhyun ketika ia mengintipnya tadi. Apakah suasana hatinya telah berubah? Dia tersenyum lebar dengan sangat mengerikan entah karena apa._

" _Moodku sedang jelek." Namun jawabannya membuat pemikiran Chanyeol langsung hilang. Mungkin pemuda mungil itu tersenyum, namun jelas-jelas sinar matanya meredup. Kemudian mata perinya melirik Luhan, berharap kalau si rusa itu juga menyadari sikap aneh Baekhyun. Tetapi nihil karena Luhan justru menatap sahabatnya dengan senyuman remeh dan Jongdae berteriak dari arah sampingnya._

" _Ya, Byunbaek! Memangnya kau bisa bersedih juga?" Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun berdecih, lalu menggulung lengan seragamnya. Menatap mereka dengan wajah menantang dan dagu terangkat tinggi. Perlahan berjalan kearahnya yang memang tengah memegang bola basket. Senyuman merekah tiba-tiba tersemat di bibir ranumnya ketika mereka telah saling berhadapan. Ia sempat terpesona sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah tanpa minat andalannya. Jemari kecil Baekhyun merambat sepanjang bola yang dipegangnya dan merebutnya secepat kilat. Ia bahkan belum sempat menyadarinya._

" _Ayo mulai!" Anak itu berbalik cepat, langsung berteriak._

 _Dan permainan pun dimulai._

" _Duh, sial!" keluhnya._

 _Berterimakasihlah pada Baekhyun, karena permainan serius mereka menjadi lebih menyenangkan karenanya. Semua hal konyol yang dilakukannya demi memenangkan permainan tanpa hadiah ini. Dengan gesit ia merebut bola dan memantulkannya sembarangan. Tanpa ada peraturan yang berarti, Baekhyun kesana kemari dan mengerjai temannya satu per satu._

" _HAHAAA—" Tawanya memecat rasa penat._

" _YAAAA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! BERHENTI MEMAINKAN BOKONGMU DI DEPAN WAJAHKU!" Terdengar suara Jongdae berteriak nyaring, menggetarkan indera siapapun. Ia baru menyadari jika tubuh kecil Baekhyun sudah menyelip diantara mereka. Mendengar teriakan Jongdae, anak itu semakin menggodanya dengan memainkan pantatnya lagi. Ia menggeram kesal tanpa sadar. Lihat kelakuannya! Seratus persen ia yakin kalau yang berada di ruang musik tadi adalah hantu dan bukan Baekhyun._

" _BAEKHYUN, BERHENTI MEREBUT BOLA SEPERTI ITU!" Teriakan Jongin menyusul kemudian. Di lain tempat, Luhan tertawa tanpa henti, kemudian menerima lemparan bola dari sahabatnya dan menggiringnya kearah lawan. Skor yang lebih unggul didapatkan tim Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas lelah karena menyadari skor timnya yang jauh dari tim Baekhyun. Permainan ini tak ubahnya acara berebut anak Sekolah Dasar._

 _Seluruh atensi kini berfokus pada Luhan. Anak itu lagi-lagi menggiring bolanya ke arah ring milik timnya. Ia mengacak rambut frustasi. Benci kekalahan. Waktu tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan mereka tertinggal jauh. Tanpa disadarinya Baekhyun berlari kearahnya, menarik lengannya hingga wajahnya berpaling dan mengecup pipinya secepat kilat. Matanya membola dan jantungnya sontak bereaksi aneh._

" _Ya!"_

 _Cup_

 _Sekali lagi._

" _Baek—"_

 _Cup._

" _BAEKHYUN, BERHENTI MENCIUMKU!" Ia berteriak nyaring yang membuat seluruh teman-temannya menatapnya. Bagaimana tidak jika ia menggunakan suara bassnya itu hingga menulikan siapapun. Meskipun ia harus mengakui jika dicium itu menyenangkan, namun gengsinya yang tinggi membuat Chanyeol segera mengusap-usap pipinya yang menjadi sasaran Baekhyun. Anak itu tertawa dan menjulurkan lidah kearahnya. Berlari pergi, menjauh dari lapangan tanpa melihat skornya lagi._

" _HAHAAA—" Hanya tawa yang mengiringi sampai tubuhnya tenggelam tertelan jarak._

" _Aigoo, wajahmu merah sekali." Luhan menyenggol lengannya dengan pandangan menggoda. Disusul oleh Jongdae dan Jongin yang menyeringai kearahnya. Apa-apaan teman-temannya ini._

" _Sial!"_

— **e)(o—**

 **Adalah** tempat sebelumnya yang akhirnya dipilih sebagai destinasi keduanya. Duduk dibawah pohon di pojok halaman pesta perpisahan diadakan. Selama lima menit hanya ada kediaman yang terjadi. Tidak secara harfiah, karena Baekhyun ikut bersenandung menyanyikan lagu yang tengah ditampilkan oleh band senior mereka yang diundang. Sementara disisi lain, Chanyeol hanya memainkan jempolnya, menatap ke sekitar dengan ragu-ragu. Kali ini tertunda bukan karena gengsi, melainkan gugup. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya.

"Baek—"

"Ya?" Manik indah itu menatapnya. Binar di mata itu benar-benar menghipnotis.

"Kau pasti melewati hari-hari yang sulit selama penyembuhanmu." Dan bibir ranumnya tersenyum singkat. Senyum penuh makna, namun Chanyeol tak benar-benar bisa mengartikannya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa oleh rasa sakit." Baekhyun masih tersenyum dan senyum itu meretakkan sebagian hatinya. Entah karena suara itu bernada sindiran padanya atau memang kenyataan yang dirasakan Baekhyun selama di Kanada. "Kami sempat kesulitan masalah biaya karena keluargaku juga bukan kalangan orang kaya. Ayahku meminjam di bank dan Paman Jung demi mengirimku ke Kanada. Rasa sakitku bukan berasal dari penyakit itu, tapi karena aku melihat kerja keras ayahku demi tetap membuatku hidup. Itu adalah hal tersulit bagiku." Setiap untaian kalimat dari Baekhyun membuatnya ikut merasakan sesak. "Dulu, aku sempat tak ingin pindah, _ngomong-ngomong_."

"Kenapa?" Ia bertanya refleks.

"Karena kau ada disini."

 _Deg._

Chanyeol bisa merasakan hatinya diremas semakin keras oleh tangan tak kasat mata.

"Tapi aku terus memikirkan usaha keras orang tuaku dan itu membuatku menyerah." Mata bulan sabit itu menatapnya dalam. Tepat pada retinanya, saling memantulkan wajah keduanya. Perasaan yang begitu tulus dan dalam. "Kurasa itulah saat tepat dimana aku harus memilih untuk mengakhiri _nya_."

"…."

"Mengakhiri perasaanku padamu."

"Baekhyun- _ah_."

"Lagipula sekarang kita menjadi teman, kan?" Jemari lentik itu mengusak rambut _ashgrey_ -nya. Rasa hangat langsung mampir ke dalam dirinya. Begitu nyaman dan ia enggan untuk melepaskan seluruh rasa menyenangkan itu. Mata yang menyipit itu menunjukkan ketulusan yang takkan pernah ia temukan pada siapapun selain keluarganya. Baekhyun memiliki hati yang bahkan lebih lembut daripada sesendok puding coklat dengan fla diatasnya. "Kurasa menjadi **teman** seorang Park Chanyeol tidak terlalu buruk." Lagi-lagi tawa indah itu mengalun, mengisi hatinya dengan beribu kupu-kupu.

"Teman…"

"Hng, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa Byun Baekhyun boleh menjadi teman Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya," Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang retak. "Kita adalah teman."

Pengecut.

Ia tetap saja menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Ah, Chanyeora! Kau tadi ingin membicarakan sesuatu, kan?" Baekhyun memiringkan badannya, melihat keseluruhan dirinya yang dilanda kebingungan sekarang. Ia bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar menoleh pada pemuda bersurai _pinkish_ itu. Ucapan Baekhyun terasa menusuknya perlahan. Layaknya sebuah jarum yang mengoyaknya senti demi senti. Kesempatan yang sangat ia inginkan? Apakah ia benar-benar tak akan mendapatkannya? Apa Baekhyun sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol lebih banyak saja."

— **e)(o—**

 **Jam** sudah menunjukkan angka 1, tetapi acara itu belum ada tanda-tanda akan berakhir. Jongin dan Luhan terlihat tepar karena mabuk di mejanya sementara Kyungsoo telah pulang diantarkan Jongdae. Hanya terlihat Sehun yang sibuk bermain ponsel sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Hawa semakin dingin dan ia teringat kalau sosok disebelahnya memiliki alergi terhadap hawa dingin. Ujung matanya melirik objek yang tengah ia pikirkan, pemuda bersurai _pink_ itu masih berbicara dengan seseorang yang disebut 'paman'. Hanya jeda beberapa detik, sebelum Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Chanyeora, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke hotel. Aku disini karena undangan dari ketua kesiswaan begitu menggiurkan. Karena aku sudah melihat kalian semua, sebaiknya aku segera kembali." Apa? secepat itu? Ia bahkan menahan keinginannya untuk pulang hanya demi menatap Baekhyun lebih lama. "Sampai jumpa Chan—" Pemuda bersurai _pinkish_ itu berdiri, namun Chanyeol segara mencekal lengannya. Diluar kendalinya dan Chanyeol juga tak menyangka kalau ia memiliki keberanian untuk menghentikan Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Ekspresinya berubah suram dan Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Tidak lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi."

.

" _Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi_."

Genggaman di tangannya mengerat dan jujur saja hatinya ikut menghangat. Tautan Chanyeol masih sehangat dulu, mampu menggetarkan nadinya. Tatapan keduanya bersiborok, seolah saling berbicara dari hati ke hati. Tak ada ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun karena ia merasa kelu. Lidahnya tak mampu menghasilkan suara apapun bahkan untuk bertanya pada seseorang yang telah menjadi temannya kini. Juga, seseorang yang tetap mengisi hatinya hingga detik ini. Sinar mata si pemilik manik bulan sabit meredup. Seolah tertutup kabut hitam ketika otaknya mengingat dengan jelas kilasan tentang Chanyeol dengan kekasih-kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu pada seseorang yang pernah menyukaimu." lirihnya, nyaris tak terdengar. "Kekasihmu bisa salah—"

"Aku tak punya. Aku bersumpah." Chanyeol berucap yakin. "Jadi, bisakah kau disini lebih lama lagi? Aku berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang." Ekspresi penuh harap seperti itu membuat hati Baekhyun meluluh. Dari dulu, mana bisa ia menolak Chanyeol. Bahkan jika pemuda jangkung itu memintanya untuk melompat ke dalam danau atau dari atas gedung sekolahnya, ia mungkin akan melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Hanya sedikit sakit, namun cukup membuatnya terhuyung. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja telah berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Mengukungkan dengan begitu posesif. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh nadinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tak tahu mengapa, ia begitu senang dengan wajah panik pemuda jangkung itu.

"Aku—" Ia memejamkan matanya sedikit. Ia butuh istirahat karena perjalanan melintasi waktu dan menyebabkannya terkena _jetleg_.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

— **e)(o—**

 **Luhan** mengerjapkan matanya. Masih terasa memburam sehingga ia perlu mengucek keduanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan rasa pusing yang memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Ia merasa meleleh diatas kakinya sendiri. Sebuah tangan memegangi pinggangnya dengan posesif sementara tangan kanannya merangkul bahu seseorang. Ia menoleh, menyipitkan mata dan menemukan pahatan indah setara milik dewa.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?"

Kepalanya tertunduk sebentar, kemudian melirik sekitar. Mereka berjalan kearah halte bus di depan sekolahnya. Jauh dibelakangnya, seluruh pernak-pernik pesta mulai dilucuti. Hanya menyisakan panggung yang mungkin akan mereka bongkar besok pagi. Ia menumpukan seluruh berat badannya pada yang lebih muda. Kakinya benar-benar terasa seperti jeli dan pandangannya tak fokus. Jongin sialan membuatnya mabuk karena meminum empat kaleng bir tanpa ampun.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang."

"Huh?"

"Kita akan naik bus, tidak apa-apa kan? Chanyeol membawa mobilku karena Baekhyun mengeluh sakit." Mabuk yang menderanya seorang menghilang –tidak benar-benar menghilang sebenarnya. Matanya mengerjap berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku ikut Chanyeol?!" Ia berteriak kesal. Yang lebih muda hanya mendesah lelah dan mendudukkannya di kursi halte. Tidak ada orang disana, jadi Sehun tidak perlu malu karena membawa rusa betina yang tengah mengamuk sekarang. "Aku masih sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan dia besok?" Pemuda berwajah feminin itu mengerang kesal. Merebahkan belakang kepalanya pada dinding halte dengan ekspresi frustasi. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau pikir mereka tidak butuh waktu berdua?"

"Ah, kau benar." Bibir tipis Luhan mengerucut. Ia mengusap lengannya karena rasa dingin yang menusuk ditambah pusing yang belum juga menghilang. "Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan dari dua orang **yang saling mencintai**."

" _Heol_. Darimana kau dapat kalimat itu?"

"Keluar begitu saja."

"Bodoh."

— **e)(o—**

 **Chanyeol** berhasil membawa mobil Sehun dengan menjanjikan beberapa hal menarik pada pemuda albino itu sebelum akhirnya membawa Baekhyun ke alamat tujuan mereka. Yaitu hotel tempat pemuda mungil itu menginap. Membutuhkan setidaknya dua puluh menit untuk mencapai tempat tersebut. Tak ada percakapan apapun karena Baekhyun memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela. Dalam keheningan itu, Chanyeol teringat payung biru di dalam dasbor mobil Sehun. Berpikir keras haruskah ia mengembalikan payung itu atau menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri? Karena sepertinya Baekhyun hanya datang untuk sementara waktu dan tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bertemu kembali esok hari.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu ketika sampai." Ia memilih untuk melupakan tentang payung tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula kita hampir sampai." Chanyeol merasa malu karena penolakan Baekhyun atas rasa perhatiannya. Hening kembali tercipta. Chanyeol kembali berpikir, mungkin rasa malu inilah yang dirasakan Baekhyun selama bertahun-tahun ketika ia menolaknya. Padahal pemuda mungil itu memberi balasan dengan sangat halus, sementara ia dulu? Perlu muka setebal aspal untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu itu. Baekhyun benar-benar terlalu baik. "Disana, Chanyeora."

Ia menyalakan _light_ kanan dan memutar setir searah dengan tandanya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah bangunan megah hotel yang cukup berkelas. Baekhyun baru saja melepaskan _seatbelt_ -nya ketika menyadari kalau mobil yang ia tumpangi mulai memasuki basement hotel.

"Chanyeol, kenapa—"

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kamar." Kalimat itu terdengar mutlak dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk menolak. Kepalanya juga benar-benar pusing sekarang. _Jetleg_ sialan. Suasana menjadi begitu canggung setelah mereka memarkir mobil dengan tepat. Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat daripada tangannya. Membukakan pintu mobil dan membantunya keluar. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka berjalan kearah lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai sepuluh hotel tersebut. "Apa masih pusing?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika lift baru saja merangkak naik.

"Aku baik." Baekhyun mencicit dengan kepala tertunduk. Surai _pinkish_ nya menutupi sebagian matanya sehingga Chanyeol tak mampu melihatnya dengan jelas. Lengannya dengan berani melingkar dari punggung hingga ke bahu Baekhyun, memberi sandaran. Sementara Baekhyun tanpa sadar telah bersandar penuh pada lengan yang menopangnya. Merasa percaya kalau ia akan selalu aman bersama pujaan hatinya.

"Kamar nomor berapa?"

"61." Lift berdenting dan mereka keluar dengan pelan. Untung saja pengguna lift tidak terlalu banyak sehingga Baekhyun tidak merasa sesak karenanya.

Tangan Baekhyun sedikit gemetar ketika mencari _lockcard_ -nya dan Chanyeol akhirnya membantu. Ia membawa tubuh mungil itu masuk dan menutup pintunya yang kemudian terkunci secara otomatis. Setelah menyandarkan Baekhyun di sofa, ia bergegas mencari dapur dan membawakan anak itu gelas yang berisi liquid bening. Chanyeol mengamati wajah itu ketika si mungil menenggak minumannya. Keringat dingin muncul di dahinya dan ia pikir Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sekarang. Jujur saja, ia dilanda panik sekarang.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Kurasa aku kelaparan." Pemuda mungil itu bergumam. "Aku tidak makan siang hari ini dan langsung menuju pesta karena ingin bertemu kalian." Kemudian bibir tipis itu meringis malu dengan tangan memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Mengusap helaian _pinkish_ cantik itu sebelum berjalan kearah dapur untuk menemukan sesuatu di dalam kulkasnya. Hotel ini benar-benar tidak diragukan kemewahannya. Bahkan terkesan seperti sebuah apartemen. "Tidak ada apa-apa disini selain telur dan air mineral, Chanyeol. Kulkasnya membosankan."

"Tapi kau memiliki saus sambal dan sosis juga."

"Aku membelinya tadi." Chanyeol mengeluarkan seluruh bahan kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja dapur dan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum ketika menyadari kalau pemuda manis itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Bukankah kau mempunyai sanak saudara di Seoul?"

"Mereka sedang berada di Jepang sampai besok siang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berada disini sampai kau dijemput mereka." Chanyeol memutuskan sepihak, mutlak tanpa ingin mendengar pendapat Baekhyun. "Kapan kau akan kembali ke Kanada?" Ia berjongkok, mencari-cari panci untuk merebus, mengisinya dengan air dan telur, kemudian meletakkannya diatas kompor yang menyala. Sementara menunggu rebusan, tangan besarnya mulai menguliti sosis yang telah disiapkan, kemudian mengirisnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

"Hng… aku—"

"Bee, tolong pesankan dua porsi _jjajangmyeon_. Kau tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan memakan ini." Chanyeol memotong ucapan si mungil. Setelah memastikan si surai _pink_ melaksanakan permintaannya, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Kau tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini kan?" Matanya menatap si mungil. Menyadari jika bibir plum seranum mawar itu tengah mengerucut. Begitu menggemaskan. Jemari lentiknya tampak sibuk mencari-cari menu dalam aplikasi pemesan makanannya.

"Rahasia."

"Dasar kau ini!" Ia mengacungkan pisaunya kearah Baekhyun, bermaksud menakuti namun anak itu hanya mencibir. "Bukankah kita teman mulai sekarang? Kenapa masih saja menyebalkan, huh?"

"Kau puluhan kali lebih menyebalkan."

Keduanya tertawa pada keakraban itu. Chanyeol bisa merasakan hatinya penuh dengan romansa kehangatan sekarang. Melihat paras cantik itu, tinggi tubuhnya yang memikat dan segala hal yang berada dalam diri Baekhyun, rasa-rasanya ia hidup lagi. Setidaknya, waktu singkat Baekhyun di Korea sedikit mengikis rasa rindunya. Meskipun mereka tidak berada dalam hubungan yang ia inginkan, berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

A/N : _Anggap saja hotelnya mirip apartemen tapi ruangannya tiga kali lebih kecil._

— **e)(o—**

 **Di hari** selanjutnya, Baekhyun bersyukur karena keluarga pamannya pulang pagi-pagi sekali karena tidak mau meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa pengawasan. Tentu saja karena mereka masih mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya. Krystal dan Paman Kim langsung menjemputnya di hotel pagi itu juga dan bertemu Chanyeol disana. Chanyeol benar-benar menginap dan rela tidur semalaman diatas satu-satunya kursi santai di hotel itu. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk langsung pulang setelah memperkenalkan diri sebagai temannya. Ia ingat sekali Krystal menggodanya habis-habisan setelahnya.

' _Oppa, apa semalam kau tidur dengannya?_ ' pertanyaan menggelikan itu bahkan dilontarkan sepupunya berkali-kali tanpa bosan.

Saat ini, Baekhyun telah berada di rumah besar Jung dan disambut makan malam meriah disana. Lalu sepupunya, Krystal yang memang anak tunggal, terus-terusan menempel padanya layaknya anggrek dan inangnya. Menariknya menuju salah satu kamar yang sering digunakannya ketika menginap. Kamar luas dengan cat coklat muda dan cream. Selalu rapi dengan deretan buku dan video game. Rasanya seperti kamar miliknya sendiri.

Setelah membersihkan diri, ia bergabung bersama keluarga pamannya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Apa seluruh kebutuhan kuliahmu sudah disiapkan, Baek?"

"Hn." Baekhyun mengangguk sembari menyuapkan sesendok nasi. "Ayah sudah menyelesaikan pendaftaranku dan segala keperluan kuliah. Aku hanya tinggal masuk saja, bi. Aku juga ijin untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan pra-kuliah nanti."

"Bagus. Kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat, sayang."

" _Oppa_ harus cepat sembuh supaya bisa _dating_." Krystal mengedip dan membuat gelak tawa pecah disana. Baekhyun menggerutu dengan wajah memerah lucu. Kehangatan keluarga pamannya sudah terasa seperti keluarga kandungnya sendiri. Ah, ia jadi merindukan mereka.

.

 **Setelah** menelan beberapa butir obat dengan bantuan air mineral, Baekhyun bergegas naik ke ranjangnya dan tangannya menggeret kain tebal sebagai selimutnya. Ia berbaring sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Berkedip berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya memandang kosong jauh ke depan. Dalam keheningan, ia mulai memikirkan pertemuannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan… dengan cinta pertamanya tentu saja. Alasan kepergian Baekhyun dan kembalinya dia ke Korea, sebenarnya tak jauh-jauh dari alasan hati. Ia merindukan Chanyeol.

Tak tahu apakah ia berhak untuk merindukan sosok itu.

Helaan nafas keluar dari belah _cherry_ -nya. Sebenarnya, ia rindu bersikap bar-bar. Ia suka wajah merajuk Chanyeol. Suka melihat pemuda itu memarahinya karena kesal. Meskipun kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol dulu benar-benar menyakiti, tapi tetap saja ia merindukan masa-masa itu. Tapi sekali lagi ia berpikir, ia tak bisa selamanya memaksakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Ia tak boleh terpesona begitu saja oleh perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mungkin hanya mengasihaninya. Kadang ia merasa malu. Mata-mata yang memandang kasihan padanya selama ini, rasa-rasanya menyakitkan.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, tanpa memandang _id-caller_ -nya, ia langsung menggeser tombol hijau pada layarnya.

"Hal—"

" _Apa kau sudah tidur?_ "Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat nama Chanyeol dilayarnya. Baru saja ia memikirkan _first-love_ -nya ini.

"Belum."

" _Kenapa belum?_ " Nada suara yang khawatir membuat senyuman Baekhyun melebar. Pemuda bersurai _pinkish_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Tengkurap dengan wajah tenggelam pada permukaan bantal. Merona dengan begitu manisnya. " _Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Bee_."

"Aku selalu sehat, Chanyeora."

" _Ya. Kau harus!_ " Terdengar kekehan kecil dari sana. Menghangatkan perasaan Baekhyun detik itu juga. Mungkin terdengar klasik dan bodoh, namun Baekhyun benar-benar terjatuh terlalu dalam oleh pemuda jangkung itu. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk membenci, yang ada dia jatuh cinta lagi. " _Bee, mau bernyanyi? Aku butuh lullaby untuk membuatku tertidur_."

"Tentu." Kemudian suara indah Baekhyun mengalun begitu merdu. Seirama dengan detikan jarum jam dan detakan jantung keduanya. Meskipun ia tak melihat secara langsung, namun Baekhyun bisa merasakan jika di seberang sana mata indah Chanyeol perlahan-lahan terpejam.

Dan ia memutuskan panggilan setelah terdengar dengkuran halus dari seberang.

"I love you…" bisiknya lirih pada ponsel ditangannya.

— **e)(o—**

 **Seminggu** kemudian, keadaan kembali seperti semula. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu kapan Baekhyun kembali ke Kanada karena ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu setelah ia menginap semalaman di hotel itu. Sering kali ia bertanya pada Baekhyun melalui pesan atau panggilan langsung, tapi _crush_ -nya hanya menjawab 'Aku bisa hidup dimana saja. Tidak usah ditanya' sampai-sampai ia jengah bertanya lagi. Jadi, ia pikir Baekhyun sudah kembali ke Kanada. Mungkin Baekhyun akan semakin sibuk dengan teman-teman barunya di kampus dan mungkin jalinan komunikasi mereka lama-lama akan terputus.

Ia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tidak pamit padanya?

Mereka teman, bukan?

Pagi ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa baru setelah kegiatan pra-kuliah yang selesai minggu lalu. Payung biru ditangannya senantiasa menjadi sahabatnya. Tidak terpisah barang seinci pun. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya dan membenahi letak tasnya sebelum keluar dari rumahnya yang hangat menuju jalanan menuju halte. Kali ini membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit dari halte kawasannya menuju universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu. Ia tak tahu apakah ia siap memulai hari tanpa Baekhyun lagi. Setahun belakangan rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Apakah dia akan mengalaminya lagi di tahun ini?

"Hhh…"

Ia berjalan perlahan, menendang apapun yang menghalangi langkahnya yang lambat.

"—Yeol- _ah_! Chanyeol!"

Sial.

Apa ia berimajinasi lagi? Bahkan setelah pertemuan tidak-memuaskannya kemarin? Seharusnya ia mengiyakan ajakan Jongin untuk memeriksakan diri pada seorang psikiater.

"Tunggu aku! Hei!"

 _Bruk._

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Meskipun suara mengaduh di belakangnya terasa nyata, baginya hal tersebut merupakan salah satu halusinasi yang sering terjadi padanya seperti setahun belakangan. Kembali kesepian seperti seorang pengecut gila. Ia menghela nafas. Tak ingin lagi tertipu oleh delusi yang diciptakan oleh hatinya yang merindu sekaligus patah hati. Ya, setidaknya Baekhyun masih menghubunginya dan hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Ia masih bisa memendam perasaannya dan merana bersama perasaan _one-side-love_ seumur hidupnya. Mungkin sampai ia kakek-kakek.

 _Plak!_

"Aww!" Geplakan di belakang kepalanya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Di hadapannya kini muncul sosok bersurai _pinkish_ yang menatapnya dengan ranum yang mengerucut. Hidungnya kembang kempis dengan wajah yang merah. Sepertinya dia merajuk. Mata Chanyeol membola dan jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat. Delusinya benar-benar parah.

"Sialan! Aku terjatuh dan kau bahkan tidak membantuku. Dasar teman tidak berguna!"

"Huh?"

"Kau bilang 'huh'? Dasar menyebalkan."

"K-Kau—" Ia menatap sosok Baekhyun dengan raut yang memucat.

"Apa?!"

"K-Kau nyata?"

"Kau pikir aku hantu?!" sungut si manis dan menyeret lengan Chanyeol untuk berjalan lebih cepat. "Aku tahu aku kesiangan, tapi seharusnya kau menungguku. Kalau saja aku lebih lambat 5 menit, kau pasti sudah naik bis ke kampus sekarang." Baekhyun terus saja mengoceh dengan bibir tipisnya yang menggemaskan, sementara Chanyeol masih dalam mode _blank_ -nya. Tidak paham situasi. "—cepat, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat kelasku."

Hah?

Kelas?

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Langkahnya seketika berhenti. Diikuti Baekhyun sehingga anak itu tertarik kearahnya. Ia menatap manik indah itu tanpa berkedip. Seolah membangunkan diri sendiri akan sosok yang ia kira delusi. "Kau belum kembali ke Kanada?" Mata sabit yang cantik itu berkedip bingung. Namun sedetik setelahnya, Baekhyun tertawa. Tawa yang mengundang perasaan hangat pada Chanyeol. Rasanya begitu lega melihat Baekhyun sedekat ini dengannya.

"Kenapa aku harus kembali kesana? Rumahku kan **disini**."

— **e)(o—**

" **Fck,** Byun!"

"Apa?"

"Kau niat sekali mengerjai kami!" Luhan menjerit dengan airmata dan ingus di wajah cantiknya. Semua mengernyit jijik pada kelakuan yang paling tua diantara mereka. Ya, paling tua dan paling rewel. Kalau saja ban mobil muat di mulutnya, sejak tadi mereka ingin menyumpalnya. Gara-gara teriakan erotis… ah, maaf, dramatis Luhan, seluruh penghuni kampus, tepatnya para mahasiswa yang sedang memasuki gerbang, menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan _siapa-yang-melepaskan-orang-gila-di-jalanan?_. Kyungsoo yang wajahnya memerah menahan malu hanya bisa menutupi mukanya dibalik tubuh besar Jongin. Luhan dan segala tingkah konyolnya adalah musibah. "Aku sudah _ngambek_ sejak beberapa hari yang lalu karena kukira kau pulang ke Kanada tanpa memberitahu kami—"

"Oh, Ya Tuhan!" keluh Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae hanya meringis geli, sementara Jongdae sibuk merekam wajah Luhan. Sehun masih dalam perjalanan _ngomong-ngomong._

"Ya! Jangan menghalangi jalan! Dasar mahasiswa baru—" Suara berat khas senior-senior galak sontak memelan ketika melihat sosok mungil berambut _pinkish_ yang terlihat paling mencolok diantara kerumunan mahasiswa ingusan –dalam artian sebenarnya untuk Luhan. Mereka sontak membungkuk pelan dan meminta maaf. Namun bukannya segera berlalu, salah satu diantara kakak senior itu justru mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Menatapnya dengan mata lapar. "Wah, sepertinya akan ada primadona baru, Hyuk- _ah_!" Tiga orang senior yang berada di belakang pemuda paling besar itu tertawa mendengarnya.

Namun Chanyeol dengan insting posesifnya bergerak cepat dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun, menghentikan gerakan senior tersebut yang hendak menyentuh wajah _crush_ -nya.

"Bukankah senior seharusnya fokus belajar daripada menggoda anak baru?" sentaknya dengan nada dingin dan wajah super datar yang baru dilihat teman-temannya. Aura keposesifan menguar dari dalam tubuh besarnya. Membuat Luhan menyeringai senang dan berwow-ria. Disisi lain, senior yang paling depan tersebut menatapnya remeh dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Seolah menilai dirinya.

"Kau lumayan juga. Apa kau pacarnya?"

Ia tersentak, namun segera mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya.

"Bukan urusan, senior."

"Sudah Woon- _ah_ , jangan mengganggu anak kecil. Ayo pergi."

"Oke, oke." Senior yang berada tepat di hidung Chanyeol itu hanya menyeringai dan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya tanpa minat. "Sampai jumpa, manis." Teman-temannya meraih kerah jaket senior itu untuk membawanya pergi. Dengan tubuh yang masih menghadap mereka dan tangan yang melambai-lambai. Chanyeol berdecih dan memilih untuk berbalik kearah Baekhyun. Menghalangi pemandangan yang lebih pendek dari senior-senior menyebalkan tadi. Baekhyun akhirnya mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya.

"Thank you, Chanyeora~"

" _Ehem_." Keduanya memerah ketika teman-teman mereka menghujani dengan tatapan menggoda. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Disusul Luhan yang kemudian merangkul Baekhyun. Masih menggoda anak itu. Ah, sial. Mendengar rengekan Baekhyun di belakang sana saja membuatnya ikut memalu.

Hah, hari pertama yang menyenangkan.

 **.**

" **To Be Continued—"**

 **.**

 **OGP :**

Baekhyun bener-bener sembuh ko. Tenang aja. Jangan terlalu serius-serius gengs. Haha. Dan aku emang sengaja bikin hidden story. Jika di Foolish Crush lebih ke Baekhyun-side, di Crusher akan lebih ke Chanyeol-side.

 **Salam Tsadesst!**


	5. CH 5 END

.

 **CRUSHER**

 **['** FOOLISH CRUSH **'** —SEQUEL **]**

.

 **Chapter 5 End :** Someone who own your world

.

" _ **Dia**_ _datang, dia datang_!"

" _Iya, bersama Park Chanyeol_."

" _Mereka sangat tampan_."

" _Baekhyun sangat menawan_."

" _Dia single asal kalian tahu_!"

" _Benarkah? Waahh_."

Sepanjang lorong menuju perpustakaan, bisik-bisik dari sekitarnya membuat Chanyeol harus menahan amarahnya baik-baik. Mata bulatnya beralih untuk menatap sosok yang tengah dibicarakan itu. Yang berjalan disampingnya dengan tenang, Baekhyun tampak luar biasa dengan _coat_ warna _cream_ -nya, kaos warna putih dan _skinny jeans_ warna hitam. Memandang lurus dengan bibir yang bergumam tentang betapa lucunya penampilan Jongdae hari ini. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari tatapan setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Atau terkesan acuh? Entahlah.

Sudah berjalan hampir empat minggu dia dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai sahabat. Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya tercengang ketika menyadari jika pemuda itu berkuliah di kampusnya, berada di jurusan yang sama dan kelas yang sama pula. Demi fortuna tengah memihaknya saat ini dan ia merasa sangat sangat beruntung. Namun keberuntungan itu tidak sepenuhnya berada dalam genggamannya, nyatanya kepopuleran Baekhyun membuatnya harus was-was disetiap senior mereka atau teman-teman seangkatannya mulai memperhatikan anak itu. Tak urung beberapa gadis pun mendekatinya.

Bukannya ia tidak populer.

Ia bisa berbangga diri dengan penampilannya. Namun, mereka yang mendekatinya tak setara dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak bisa membuat atensinya teralih, mereka tidak bisa membuatnya kagum, dan mereka tidak bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar seperti ketika ia bersama dengan Baekhyun. Tak tahu kapan batasan pertemanan mereka akan berakhir, ia hanya tahu dirinya akan tamat jika terus memendam perasaan pada Baekhyun. Saingannya terlalu banyak dan tak sedikit pula yang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata.

"Kita duduk disini saja ya, Chan?" Chanyeol nyaris menabrak meja ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba duduk dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Yang lebih mungil mengernyit melihat tingkah temannya. Chanyeol cemberut dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan tidak nyaman. Seolah risih ketika berada di tempat itu. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengajak Baekhyun ke perpustakaan. "Chanyeora, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu."

"Tapi sikapmu aneh. Apa kita perlu pindah?"

"Tidak usah. Disini saja." Ia memaksakan senyum pada si mungil dan Baekhyun memilih untuk mempercayainya begitu saja. Keduanya mulai mempersiapkan materi-materi yang dibutuhkan. Selama itu juga, setiap mata mencuri-curi pandang pada keduanya. Chanyeol justru masa bodoh dengan pandangan kekaguman para gadis padanya, namun ia terganggu pada pandangan gadis dan laki-laki pada sosok disampingnya. Bisik-bisik terdengar perlahan. Entah membicarakannya atau Baekhyun. Mereka seperti orang _kampungan_ yang tidak pernah melihat wajah berkelas. Ia jadi kesal sendiri.

" _Apa Park Chanyeol itu kekasih Baekhyun? Mereka benar-benar dekat."_

" _Katanya sih bukan."_

" _Apa? Tapi Park Chanyeol menatap para pengagum Baekhyun seperti akan melubangi kepala mereka saja."_

" _Sudah diamlah. Bagaimana kalau mereka dengar?"_

"…." Kepala Chanyeol berputar sembilan puluh derajat demi melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan buku tebal dan laptop dihadapannya. Suara-suara tadi terlalu keras dan tidak mungkin pemuda mungil itu tidak mendengarnya. Sikap Baekhyun yang masa bodoh membuatnya malu sendiri. Apa disini hanya dia yang merasa cemburu? Kalau iya, kasihan sekali dirinya. "Baek,"

"Ya?"

Sepertinya orang-orang itu harus tahu jika Byun Baekhyun hanya diperuntukkan Park Chanyeol. Ia menyeringai tanpa disadari Baekhyun. Dengan iseng Chanyeol mendekat kearah perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Nafasnya yang hangat membuat anak itu berjengit kaget namun tidak menghindar. Kelakuannya tentu saja membuat para mahasiswa menahan nafas. Posisi yang terlalu intim dan siapapun akan menduga-duga dengan berbagai spekulasi yang intinya sama.

"Kau memakai parfum apa hari ini? Harum sekali." Ia berbisik dengan suara _low-bass-_ nya. Tersenyum ketika wajah tegang Baekhyun berputar sedikit untuk membalas tatapannya. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat siapa pun bisa salah paham. Seolah-olah mereka hendak berciuman. Ia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun perlahan bersemu. Warnanya sudah menyamai rambutnya saja. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak terpesona. Menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, Chanyeol kemudian menarik kepalanya kembali dan mengusak helaian Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kau lucu sekali, Bee."

"Chanyeol, jangan menggodaku!" sungutnya.

"Aduh bagaimana ya? Aku suka sekali sih wajah merahmu itu!"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

— **e)(o—**

" **Manisnya…"** Kyungsoo bertopang dagu, menatap kagum pada sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada jauh dari tempat duduknya. Mata _doe_ -nya menyipit ketika ia tersenyum, pipi gempilnya terangkat dan bibirnya membentuk _heartshape_. Siapapun pasti menyukai sosoknya yang manis dan imut itu. Seolah wajahnya tak akan termakan usia saking menggemaskannya. Perhatiannya dari buku sedari tadi teralihkan oleh dua sahabatnya yang sedang ber _lovey-dovey_ disana. Menjadi satu-satunya pusat perhatian karena penampilan mencolok mereka. Si surai _ashgrey_ dengan tatto seksi di lengannya serta surai _pinkish_ berparas bocah. Bersikap layaknya kekasih namun status mereka hanyalah sahabat. "Aku berharap mereka selalu seperti itu dan mungkin akan lebih baik jika mereka _jadian_."

Sehun menatapnya, Kyungsoo yang tengah bertopang dagu. Kulitnya yang putih dan nyaris tak berpori, kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang sehitam kopi murni dan bibirnya yang semerah kelopak mawar. Tanpa disadari Kyungsoo, pemuda berwajah datar itu mengulas senyuman. Tipis sekali, nyaris tak terlihat. Pemuda berwajah menggemaskan itu justru tampak lebih menarik baginya ketimbang dua temannya yang sibuk _pdkt_ di pojok sana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sehun- _ah_?" Tiba-tiba tatapan Kyungsoo beralih padanya, membuatnya panik seketika. Cepat-cepat ia mengubah ekspresinya sedatar biasanya, namun tetap saja tak dapat menyembunyikan warna kupingnya yang berubah sangat merah.

"Mereka akan berkencan." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada pernyataan Sehun. Dalam hati, ia mengamini. Bagaimana pun ia ingin sahabatnya bahagia. "Kupikir, kau terlalu memperhatikan mereka?" Senyuman Kyungsoo sedikit menghilang. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi masam.

"Aku iri, sebenarnya." Ia berujar. "Mereka sangat beruntung. Setidaknya mereka saling mencintai. Aku kagum pada perjuangan Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun kembali. Aku bahagia untuk mereka." Dan bibir _kissable_ -nya kembali menyunggingkan lengkungan. Begitu indah. Sehun bisa merasakan jantungnya bertalu ketika menatap senyuman itu. Entah mengapa, ia berharap keberanian Chanyeol menular padanya, menghilangkan segala ketakutan dan sikap pengecutnya. Ia juga ingin meraihnya. Pemuda berpipi temban di depannya, yang memiliki senyuman hati yang menenangkan, sikap tenang dan pembawaan yang hangat. Ia juga ingin sekali memilikinya.

— **e)(o—**

 **Hari** ini Chanyeol baru saja selesai mengikuti kelasnya. Ia berjalan seorang diri karena Baekhyun di panggil wali kelas mereka untuk membicarakan masalah festival akhir tahun yang selalu diadakan kampus. Dengar-dengar, Baekhyun diminta untuk melakukan duet dengan Zhang Yixing, seniornya. Sebenarnya, ia pun mendapatkan penawaran yang sama, sebagai gitaris sekaligus pengisi vocal. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak mau tampak lebih mencolok dari sekarang. Biarlah ia memendam bakat-bakat itu sampai ia mendapatkan mimpinya sebagai seorang komposer. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, ia berharap semua orang menyayanginya karena bakat-bakatnya, bukan hanya karena penampilannya saja.

Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk. Melihat nama pemuda yang baru saja singgah di pikirannya, membuatnya mengulas senyuman tampan. Senyum yang mencuri sebagian besar perhatian mahasiswa di lorong.

" _Chanyeora! Jemput!_ " Suara itu mengalun ringan di telingannya. Lembut terdengar, meskipun nada rengekan yang digunakan.

"Lima menit lagi, aku sudah berada tepat di depan hidungmu, Bee."

" _Oke! Aku tunggu_." Panggilan singkat itu berakhir setelah ia membalas dengan deheman. Mereka memang berjanji untuk pulang bersama hari ini. Chanyeol hendak mengajaknya ke suatu tempat dan ia berharap Baekhyun akan menyukainya. Sudah sangat lama waktu mereka tersita oleh tugas-tugas yang diberikan dosen hingga waktu luang untuk bersantai nyaris tidak ada. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan idol yang berkuliah diluar sana. Selain sibuk bekerja, mereka juga sibuk belajar, hah… untung saja dia bukan seorang idol. Pikirnya _out of topic_.

Tak ada lima menit, ia mendapati sosok bersurai merah jambu tengah duduk sendirian dengan sekotak susu berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Strawberry. Tak pernah sekalipun dia absen untuk menenggak minuman favoritnya. Chanyeol menyeringai, mendekat dari arah belakang dengan langkah yang dibuat seringan mungkin. Hendak mengagetkan Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Dalam hati ia menghitung satu, dua—

"Bwaaaaaaa!" —ia kalah cepat dengan Baekhyun.

"Fck!" umpatnya dengan jantung bertalu.

"Nyeora, jaga ucapanmu!" Baekhyun menatapnya tidak suka. Bibirnya tersenyum sebagai permintaan maaf, namun diabaikan begitu saja. Helaan nafas keluar dari belah _kissable_ -nya dan memilih duduk disamping pemuda manis itu. "Padahal aku yang tinggal di Kanada, tapi malah bibirmu yang sok _bule_." Si manis bersurai strawberry itu mencibir pelan. Dibalas usakan gemas dan kekehan oleh Chanyeol.

"Mungkin, kita jodoh?"

"Percaya diri sekali." Meskipun berkata demikian, wajahnya tetap saja tersipu.

Sikap Chanyeol berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sekarang. Jika dulu hanya kalimat pedas yang ia ucapkan, sekarang bibir yang sialnya menggoda itu pintar sekali membual. Baekhyun pikir dengan bibir berbakat seperti itu, Chanyeol bisa menggaet lima gadis sekaligus dalam sekali kencan. Ia jadi iri. Sudah lama ia berkuliah, namun tak satupun gadis yang berniat mendekatinya. Mereka hanya tersenyum malu-malu tanpa berniat menyapa. Sialnya, para pemuda yang mendekatinya, tidak ada yang semenarik Chanyeol. Intinya, yah, dia _single_ dan gagal _move on_. "Kita kemana hari ini?" ujarnya tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Tahu betul kalau pemuda bersurai _ashgrey_ itu tidak berhenti memelototinya sedari tadi.

"Ayo!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit dan mengisi kekosongan celah jarinya. Menariknya dengan lembut dan berjalan kearah tempat parkir. Tentu dengan iringan tatapan iri dari segala penjuru. Berandai-andai jika mereka bisa merada di samping –paling tidak– salah satu dari mereka.

— **e)(o—**

" _ **Psst, psst,**_ _kau lihat si rambut pink itu? Dia membuat senior dan junior saling berebut hanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya_."

" _Hei, yang seperti itu pasti sudah punya kekasih_."

" _Tidak, tidak. Dia mengaku belum memiliki kekasih. Siapapun masih berhak memilikinya_."

" _Lalu, si Park yang terkenal itu? Dia selalu berada di sekitarnya. Bukankah mereka pacaran?_ "

" _Tidak, tidak. Kudengar Chanyeol mengejarnya, namun Baekhyun menolak_."

" _Yang benar?_ "

" _Benar—_ "

" _Chanyeol itu tampan tapi sombong sekali_."

" _Iya, wajahnya selalu datar dan tatapan matanya menyeramkan. Apalagi jika ada yang mendekati Baekhyun._ "

" _Pantas Baekhyun menolaknya_."

" _Ya dan mereka_ —"

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika telingannya mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga perihal sosok sahabatnya yang tengah berjalan dengan tangan yang digandeng oleh Chanyeol. Dalam hati, ia tersenyum lega melihat keduanya. Namun, mendengar bisik-bisik itu, rasanya kepalanya menguap oleh rasa kesal. Seenaknya saja mereka menilai Chanyeol. Ya memang benar Chanyeol terlihat menempel pada Baekhyun dan seolah mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun. Apalagi dengan sifat posesifnya yang membuat siapapun salah paham. Tapi, tidak seharusnya mereka menilainya serendah itu kan?

Mereka itu saling mencintai.

Jadi, tidak ada yang namanya tolak menolak. Yang ada mereka saling menerima. Kakinya melangkah secara otomatis pada kerumunan pemuda yang bergosip itu. Ia berdecih. Dasar banci beraninya main belakang, pikirnya. Dengan senyum setan, Luhan muncul ditengah-tengah kerumunan, berhasil membuat seluruh mata terpaku pada wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan –Luhan sendiri yang berpikir demikian. Sebelum mereka membuka mulut, ia terlebih dulu berkata dengan senyuman psikopat yang tersemat di bibirnya yang tipis.

" **Mereka itu seratus persen pacaran. Kalian saja yang ketinggalan gosip**." Kalimat sarkas itu menjadi akhir dari obrolan mereka dan Luhan berlalu dengan langkah angkuh.

.

 **Ketika** kakinya sudah akan keluar dari gedung fakultasnya, ia dikagetkan oleh rangkulan Jongin di pundaknya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menyeringai dengan wajah super menyebalkan yang membuatnya muak. Mata rusanya berputar malas, namun langkahnya tak terhenti dan Jongin mengikutinya seperti anak anjing yang tersesat. Keduanya keluar dari area kampus dengan tangan Jongin yang masih setia di pundaknya. Tak ada percakapan yang berarti selain ucapan absurd Jongin mengenai dosennya hari ini.

" _Ngomong-ngomong,_ Mr. Lu, kau keren sekali tadi." ujarnya tiba-tiba. Keluar dari pembicaraannya mengenai dosen botak bermarga Kim. "Tapi tidakkah kau berlebihan? Mereka bahkan masih tahap pendekatan dan terhalang oleh status teman." Luhan menggeram dan kakinya berhenti melangkah. Jemarinya yang panjang menyentil dahi Jongin sekuat tenaga hingga si empunya mengaduh tidak terima. "Kau ini kenapa, hah?! Sakit tahu!"

"Mereka akan _jadian_ sebentar lagi, mau taruhan?!"

"Ck," Jongin melepaskan rangkulannya beberapa detik yang lalu untuk mengusap dahi mulusnya yang berubah menjadi merah. "Dulu kau adalah orang nomor satu yang menentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Lihatlah kelakuanmu sekarang!"

"Dulu karena Chanyeol sangat keterlaluan, bodoh!"

"Kau kan tidak melihat dari sisi Chanyeol! Dia juga menyukai Baekhyun sejak lama, tahu! Dia hanya tidak menyadarinya!" Alis Luhan bertautan. Berpikir keras mengenai ucapan Jongin barusan. Jujur saja, ia tak tahu apapun karena ia tak sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol. Ia terlalu membencinya dulu.

"Apa yang kau katakan benar?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Kurang kerjaan sekali." Senyuman lebar terbentuk di bibir Luhan. Merasa lega dan kebenciannya pada Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit terkikis. Sejak setahun yang lalu, Luhan berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya, tapi berulang kali pula ia gagal karena selalu teringat sikap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Meskipun ia kasihan, tetap saja ia menertawakan penderitaan Chanyeol setahun belakangan. Namun sekarang, ia yakin seratus persen kebencian itu tak akan meninggalkan bekas. Selama Chanyeol adalah kebahagiaan Baekhyun, ia akan terus mendukung mereka.

"Tapi aku tetap akan mengawasi mereka berdua." finalnya dengan pandangan menggebu-gebu.

"Terserah kau saja. Dasar _shipper_ gila!"

— **e)(o—**

 **Suasana** jalanan Seoul sedikit lenggang sore ini. Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela mobil Chanyeol dengan berpangku tangan. Bibir ranumnya mengulum senyuman malu-malu ketika mata sipitnya menatap refleksi Chanyeol pada kaca pintu mobil. Hanya ada suara lagu-lagu pop yang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Chanyeol sibuk dengan jalanan di depannya sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengamati pemuda itu diam-diam. Sosok Chanyeol yang sekarang benar-benar mempesona. Bagaimana paras dan otak jeniusnya bersinkronisasi dengan pas, membentuk kesempurnaan dengan tambahan proporsi tubuhnya yang luar biasa seksi.

Chanyeol adalah kesempurnaan.

Baik ketika mereka masih mengenyam bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas, maupun dia yang sekarang telah memasuki Universitas. Surai _ashgrey_ -nya begitu _fluffy_ , seperti bulu-bulu halus anak anjing yang dipelihara Krystal dirumahnya. Berulang kali ia mengusaknya saking gemasnya dan Chanyeol akan melotot tidak terima jika tatanan rambutnya dirusak. Apa pemuda jangkung itu tak tahu kalau dia bahkan terlihat sangat tampan ketika bangun tidur?

"Baek?"

"Ya?"

"Kita mampir beli kue sebentar ya?"

"Ya, tentu." Ia tersenyum lebar menanggapi. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk memutar kendali mobil, Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sial, tak bisakah sehari saja Chanyeol tidak membuatnya jatuh cinta? Ia sedang berusaha mempertahankan status persahabatan mereka saat ini tapi pemuda itu mengacaukannya begitu saja. Dia memang tersenyum santai ketika banyak gadis jelas-jelas mendekati Chanyeol, namun percayalah rasa posesifnya masih ada. Dia ingin sekali mengklaim pemuda itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia bisa apa. Chanyeol belum tentu bisa membalas perasaannya.

"Kau ingin keluar atau menitip?"

" _Pie strawberry, please_."

" _Sure._ " Jemari besar Chanyeol mengusak helaian _pink_ -nya. Begitu nyaman terasa. Mata menyipit ketika senyuman manis tergambar di parasnya yang manis. "Tunggulah disini, aku hanya sebentar." Setelahnya, pemuda jangkung itu keluar dari mobil dan menuju sebuah toko roti bernama 'La Villera'. Baekhyun memilih untuk memperhatikannya dari jendela mobil. Mengamati bagaimana ramahnya Chanyeol pada setiap orang yang berada disana. Mungkin dia adalah langganan tetap sehingga disambut dengan baik oleh karyawannya.

— **e)(o—**

 **Tangan** Nyonya Park tampak begitu sibuk dengan peralatan dapur, sementara sang anak perempuan membantunya untuk menyiapkan meja makan. Berbagai hidangan telah disiapkan dengan begitu mewahnya. Berbagai makanan rumahan, buah-buahan, _dessert_ dan minuman khas jamuan makan menghiasi meja malam itu. Seolah-olah mereka tengah menjamu artis papan atas yang hendak berkunjung. Yoora mendengus geli pada tingkah ibunya, sementara ayahnya yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas menganga saat dihadapkan dengan pemandangan ruang makan.

"Wow, ada apa ini? Perasaan ini bukan hari ulang tahun ayah." Sang ayah mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan, mengamati bagaimana sibuknya sang istri dengan apron biru melekat di bajunya yang sederhana. Sang istri hanya tersenyum misterius dan melanjutkan kesibukannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Aku tak tahu." Yoora menggedikkan bahu, mengelap jarinya yang selesai meletakkan masakan ibunya diatas meja. "Ibu menyuruhku cepat pulang untuk membantunya." Jemarinya kemudian bermain diatas layar ponselnya, hendak menelepon sang tunangan untuk diundang sekalian. "Daehyung mungkin sibuk, bu. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa."

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa."

Yoora duduk dikursinya ketika hidangan terakhir telah selesai disiapkan. Ibunya tampak tersenyum puas dengan senyuman dari sudut ke sudut, mirip dengan senyuman Chanyeol. Yoora lalu meletakkan ponselnya, hendak mengambil piring sebelum sang ibu memukul punggung tangannya hingga ia menjerit protes.

"Tunggu menantuku datang."

"Ibu, Daehyung tidak bisa datang—"

"Siapa bilang menantu ibu hanya Kang Daehyung?" Yoora dan ayahnya saling berpandangan. "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Ibunya memekik senang. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya sosok yang dinantinya dan diakuinya sebagai menantu itu begitu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan kepindahannya. "Ibu kemarin bertemu dengan Nyonya Byun dan membicarakan banyak hal mengenai Baekhyun."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan penyakitnya?"

"Baekhyun sudah 90 persen sembuh. Tapi harus banyak-banyak melalukan kontrol kesehatan." Senyuman lega terbentuk di wajah paruh baya itu, begitu pun Yoora yang tanpa sadar menahan nafas sedari tadi. "Ibu tidak menyangka anak seceria dia menyimpan beban seperti itu. Astaga, ibu tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya ibu Baekhyun." Tak lama setelah percakapan itu, suara pintu dibuka terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Ketiganya pun bergegas untuk menyambut kedatangan pertama Baekhyun setelah setahun perpisahan mereka.

"Ibu!" Suara Chanyeol terdengar memanggil.

"Astaga!" Sang ibu memekik lebih keras ketika tubuh besar Chanyeol bergeser. Memperlihat si surai permen kapas yang menatap mereka malu-malu. Wajahnya merona, nyaris menyamai warna rambutnya. Yoora bahkan menganga saking terpesonanya. Baekhyun sekarang tidak hanya tampak polos seperti dulu, dia sangat sangat manis, cantik dan menggemaskan. " _Aigoo_ , menantuku." Langsung saja tubuh kurus setinggi seratus tujuh puluh empat senti itu ditubruk oleh tubuh ibunya. Memeluknya dengan begitu erat sembari mengusap-usap helaian kapasnya.

"Apa kabar, ibu Park?"

"Baik, sayang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga, ibu."

" _Aigoo_ , cantik sekali calon menantuku ini. Chanyeol- _ah_! Kau tidak bilang kalau Baekhyun jadi semanis ini. Kalau begini kan ibu dulu tidak perlu repot-repot mencarikan calon untukmu. _Aigoo_ , Kanada membuatmu semakin menggemaskan, Baekhyunee." Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit, agaknya sedikit cemburu ketika Nyonya Park membicarakan perihal perjodohan Chanyeol. Apa itu benar-benar terjadi? Pelukan itu kini tergantikan oleh Yoora dan Tuan Park. Menyambutnya dengan begitu hangat. Mereka pun berjalan kearah ruang makan, dimana Baekhyun merasa ingin menangis melihat sambutan hangat Keluarga Chanyeol padanya. Berulang kali ia harus menahan malu karena sebutan yang diberikan ibunya. Dan sikap Chanyeol yang masa bodoh dan tidak menunjukkan keberatan sama sekali sungguh tidak membantunya.

— **e)(o—**

" **Kamarmu** tidak berubah." Baekhyun duduk bersila diatas ranjang warna putih. Menatap kamar Chanyeol dan mengeksplorisasi isi di dalamnya. Sudah setahun lebih ia tak melihat ruangan indah ini dan sungguh ia rindu. Tata letak benda-benda di dalamnya tak banyak berubah, hanya beberapa tambahan dan pot-pot bunga berada di teras ruangan. Kamar unik Chanyeol selalu membuatnya nyaman dan berdebar-debar ketika membayangkan bagaimana nyenyaknya berada di tempat ini berdua saja dengan _crush_ -nya. "Apa kau memelihara anjing?" Matanya menatap kearah kandang anjing baru di samping taman.

"Ya, namanya Toben. Tapi, sepertinya dia sudah tidur."

"Kapan aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Besok?" Chanyeol berucap tidak yakin, sembari melempar handuk warna tosca padanya. Dengan cekatan jemarinya menangkap lemparan itu dengan tepat. "Bukankah kau menginap? Lagipula besok Hari Minggu." Kepalanya mengangguk pada pertanyaan itu. "Aku akan menelepon ibumu, jadi segeralah mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan baju untukmu. Setelah itu, tidurlah dengan nyaman." Matanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang duduk disalah satu kursi disana, memainkan jemarinya diatas ponsel dengan ekspresi serius.

Tapi tunggu, kalau dia tidur disini—

"Kau tidur dimana, Chanyeol?"

"Aku?"

"….." Posisi duduk Chanyeol berubah ketika sambungan di ponselnya berhasil. Baekhyun mengernyit melihat tingkah absurd pemuda itu. "Haruskah aku yang berbicara—"

"Halo, ibu. Iya, ini Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan menginap di rumahku malam ini. Ya, ibuku sangat merindukannya. Tenang saja, bu. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik." Chanyeol berbicara saling bersahutan dengan ibunya tanpa ia tahu jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun dari jawaban Chanyeol, sudah cukup memberitahunya bahwa pemuda itu sedang berusaha mendapatkan ijin ibunya. Demi apa, ia berdebar hanya karena ucapan sederhana Chanyeol pada ibunya. Si sialan itu benar-benar. Tak mau wajahnya semakin merona parah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan membanting pintunya.

"Dasar Chanyeol sialan!"

.

 **Baekhyun** baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya hingga punggungnya menyentuh dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Ia membeku dalam kehangatan tiba-tiba itu, membiarkan dagu yang lebih tinggi berlabuh diatas pundaknya. Menghirup aroma khas milik Chanyeol yang kini tercium dari tubuhnya juga. Bibirnya hendak terbuka untuk melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan namun ciuman di pundaknya membuatnya makin menegang dengan jantung yang berdebar.

"Aku bersumpah…" Suara berat dan hembusan nafas _mint_ Chanyeol membuatnya terlena. "Aku bersumpah aku tidak sanggup berada dalam hubungan pertemanan ini lagi, Baek. Aku tidak bisa." Berbagai pemikiran negatif muncul dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol menolak pertemanan mereka, apa itu berarti selama ini Chanyeol tidak benar-benar menginginkannya kembali? Apa… sikap Chanyeol selama ini hanya terpaksa?

"Chanyeol—" Tubuhnya berputar hingga keduanya bisa saling menyelami tatapan masing-masing. Sinar mata Chanyeol begitu dalam. Menghipnotis sekaligus menjatuhkannya. Jemari Chanyeol turun mengusap lengannya dengan begitu lembut, syarat akan kehangatan yang selama ini ia dampa. Senyumnya yang terbiasa lebar kini terbentuk dengan begitu indah. Kecil namun menambah kadar kesempurnaan parasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

 _Deg._

Seketika ia meleleh. Dentuman dalam jantungnya semakin keras hingga rasa-rasanya kepalanya ikut berkunang. Pernyataan Chanyeol tak ubahnya sebuah mata air yang ia termukan di tengah padang pasir. Melegakan ketika ia merasa haus seolah akan membunuhnya. Matanya memanas ketika beradu pandang dengan tatapan penuh pemujaan yang dilayangkan pemuda jangkung itu. Chanyeol… dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Apa ini mimpi yang akan menjatuhkan harapannya di kemudian hari?

.

 **Semua** terjadi sangat cepat ketika Baekhyun merasakan bibirnya diraup dalam kehangatan bibir yang lebih muda. Menempel tanpa celah dan berpagut begitu pas. Bibir yang sama yang menjadi ciuman pertamanya. Milik seseorang yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi yang paling spesial dihatinya. Darahnya berdesir sementara pipinya semerona kelopak anyelir merah. Rasa meledak berbaur dalam hatinya. Senang, bahagia, merindu namun takut disatu waktu. Belah bibir yang menempel beberapa detik itu berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuai dan ia tersentak ketika lidah sang dominan mengetuk celah bibirnya. Sedikit ragu, ia membuka rongganya. Membiarkan pengisi hatinya mengambil alih dirinya untuk malam ini.

Ciuman itu berakhir di menit ke-tiga.

Yang lebih mungil tertunduk dengan ekspresi lucu. Yang tinggi hanya tersenyum kecil. Tindakan bodoh yang tidak ia sesali sama sekali.

"Baek—"

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mencicit. Menatap Chanyeol penuh keraguan. Mata sipit itu menyembunyikan berbagai emosi yang tidak dapat dibaca Chanyeol dengan baik. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun adalah pemain handal. Hal tersebut tentu menimbulkan luka dan kecewa, namun sebisa mungkin ia memaklumi. Ini terlalu cepat sejak pertemuan mereka dan ia tiba-tiba saja mengungkapkan perasaannya. Siapapun pasti meragu. Terlebih perlakuannya dulu benar-benar tak bisa ditolenrasi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Tolaklah aku supaya aku bisa mengejarmu." Kepala si mungil terangkat. Pandangan keduanya membawa debaran yang sama cepatnya. Baekhyun merasa amat bersalah, meragu, dan bingung. Namun, Chanyeol sebisa mungkin memberinya senyuman dan mengelus punggung tangannya dengan jemarinya yang besar.

"Chanyeol…"

"Tolaklah aku agar aku bisa memperjuangkanmu." Ingin sekali Baekhyun menangis melihat kesungguhan di mata itu. Mata yang dulu menatap sengit padanya, seolah bertekut lutut kini. Memandangnya dengan pandangan memuja dan penuh cinta. Setitik keyakinan terbentuk dalam sudut hatinya. Bagaimana pun juga rasa itu masih ada. Chanyeol tetaplah pemilik hatinya hingga saat ini. Perjuangan melawan penyakit yang selama ini dilakukannya semata-mata agar mereka cepat bertemu. Tentu saja si jangkung itu tak pernah tau karena ia memang pemain yang sangat handal.

Bisakah Baekhyun mempercayainya?

"Chanyeol- _ah_ …"

"Aku akan selalu datang padamu sampai kau menumbuhkan perasaan itu lagi. Aku akan menunggu itu. Selama apapun itu. Aku tidak bisa mundur bahkan jika kau telah dimiliki. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan melakukannya."

Bolehkah?

Bolehkan ia memberikan kesempatan kedua?

"Ya, Chanyeol. Kau mendapatkan _ **nya**_." Baekhyun membalas elusan di tangannya dengan senyum tulus. Membiarkan dirinya merangsak masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat pemuda bersurai _ashgrey_ itu. Tak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan betapa bahagianya Chanyeol untuk kesempatan yang telah diberikan Baekhyun padanya. Kali ini saja, ia takkan menjadi bodoh, gengsi, dan pengecut. Biarlah hati membimbingnya untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar dicintainya.

 **.**

" **END—"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **.**

 **Dua** bulan kemudian, Universitas sudah akan memasuki liburan akhir semester. Luhan berjalan lesu kearah meja teman-temannya dan mendapati Baekhyun duduk bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin, tengah membicarakan rencana liburan bersama. Dengan bibir mengerucut dan wajah cantik yang ditekuk, ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak menyapa namun diraih lebih dulu oleh tangan seseorang. Ketika menoleh, ia mendengus melihat sosok Sehun. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menyeretnya lebih cepat dari kemampuan jalannya saat ini.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

"Kau lambat sekali, tahu!" Ia memberengut, namun tetap mengikuti tindakan semena-mena pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Teman-temannya melambai antusias dan dibalas senyuman lebar olehnya. Ia melirik ke sekitar dan tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol serta Jongdae.

"Kemana Chanyeol dan Jongdae?"

"Jongdae masih berada di kelas tetangga. Biasalah, dia sibuk merayu senior kita yang bernama Kim Minseok itu. Dia akan menyusul kemari setelah selesai dengan urusannya." Jongin menjawab, menyeruput jus alpukat di depannya sembari memainkan game di ponselnya. Luhan mengangguk dan mengambil tempat diantara Sehun dan Jongin. Tangannya yang selalu iseng dengan rakus meraih _tteobokki_ milik Kyungsoo dan memakannya bersama Sehun. Kyungsoo memprotes namun akhirnya diam ketika Sehun menyumpal mulutnya dengan dua tusukan _tteobokki_ sekaligus.

Tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol datang sendirian dengan tumpukan buku ditangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan seluruh perhatian mahasiswa di kantin langsung tersita oleh wajah rupawannya. Baekhyun secara otomatis mengarahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada kedatangan Chanyeol dan Luhan menyeringai melihatnya. Namun dua detik setelah Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di meja mereka, ia tersedak _tteobokki_ dengan tidak elitnya. Bukan hanya dia, melainkan seluruh kantin menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Chanyeol yang mengecup pipi Baekhyun kilat. Menyebabkan rona merah muda menghiasi pipi gempil pemuda bersurai _pinkish_ tersebut. Kemudian duduk disamping pemuda manis itu dengan tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"What the fuck?!" Itu bukan suaranya, melainkan Jongin. Menatap horror pada sikap aneh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Bisakah seseorang menjelaskan sesuatu disini?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu dan menyuapkan _tteobokki-_ nya sendiri ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol hanya menatap mereka masa bodoh dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan pemuda dalam dekapannya.

" _Guys_?" Suara Kyungsoo ikut berdengung.

"Park Chanyeol?!" Muka Luhan memerah menahan amarah dan kekesalan yang memuncak. "Yaaa! Sejak kapan kalian semesra itu hah?!" Ia merasa dihianati sungguh. Baru dua minggu kemarin Baekhyun _curhat_ padanya kalau sikap Chanyeol agak dingin padanya dan itu membuat kebenciannya nyaris timbul kembali. Tapi lihat sekarang. Bagaimana pasangan _lovebird_ itu bisa ber _lovey-dovey_ di depan umum tanpa tahu malu. Apalagi jelas-jelas seluruh penghuni kampus mengidolakan mereka. Mata mereka bahkan hendak keluar dari tempatnya saking terkejutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol menatapnya tidak suka. "Memang aneh kalau aku mencium pacar sendiri?" —dan senyuman remeh tersemat di belah bibirnya yang _kissable_.

"PAA— WHAT?!"

"Baru seminggu, Lu. Jangan seemosi itu." Baekhyun menimpali dengan raut takut-takut.

"OH LORD! DASAR PENGHIANAAAATTT!" Luhan hampir saja mencakar wajah Chanyeol kalau Sehun dan Jongin tidak mencekal lengannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa lebar. Mulai mengambil langkah dan berlari pergi menghindari amukan rusa betina itu. Dengan tangan yang saling bertaut, hembusan angin musim panas yang membelai surai warna abu dan merah jambu itu, juga tawa ceria yang pecah di koridor, keduanya berlari tak tentu arah. Mengabaikan tatapan _what-the-hell_ dan wajah penuh tanda tanya para mahasiswa. Menikmati dunia milik mereka berdua.

"Mau mampir ke rumah dan bertemu mertua?"

"Tentu."

.

" **I love you, B**."

" **Love you more, Chanyeora**."

 **.**

" **REAL END"**

 **.**

 **OGP :**

Maaf untuk ke-alay-an bahasanya. Thanks untuk apresiasinya pada FF mengerikan ini, aku sangat sangat sangat menghargainya. Kalau kalian ingin mengobrol, silahkan di DM insta saja ya (Gatau kenapa sekarang jadi jarang pake Line). Aku akan lebih senang jika temen-temen reader mau ngobrol denganku. Thanks for Kang Daehyung, mantannya Yoora eonni. Aku pinjem namanya yah. Haks Haks.

 **Salam Tsadesst!**


	6. CH 6 EXTRA CHAP

.

 **CRUSHER**

 **['** FOOLISH CRUSH **'** —SEQUEL **]**

.

 **Chapter 6 Extrachapter :** Someone who need you to breath.

.

 **Sebagian** besar orang berpikir jika kedekatan Luhan dan Sehun adalah karena keduanya sedang dalam hubungan spesial. Bukan hubungan berstatus 'kekasih', namun lebih tepatnya mereka yang saling mencintai. Namun semua itu hanyalah persepsi orang-orang tanpa alasan yang masuk akal. Luhan berpikir, mereka dekat karena mereka teman. Sehun begitu mirip dengannya sehingga ia selalu menganggapnya saudara kembarnya yang hilang. Sementara di sisi lain, Sehun menganggap Luhan sebagai seorang kakak perempuan yang cerewet. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun, sebenarnya tak pernah merasakan apa yang orang sebut jatuh cinta.

Semua murni karena rasa persaudaraan mereka.

Karena itulah, Luhan tidak pernah sungkan melakukan skinship pada Sehun. Bahkan untuk memintanya menuruti game bodoh teman-temannya dulu. Terpaksa membuatnya mendaratkan bibirnya pada adik kesayangannya. Tetapi, sebanyak apapun mereka melakukan skinship, Luhan bersumpah dia tak pernah memiliki debaran aneh pada Sehun. Begitu pun sebaiknya. Wajah memalu mereka murni karena ciuman bodoh tak masuk akal itu. Siapa sih yang tidak malu berciuman di depan orang banyak? Meskipun Luhan dan Sehun bermuka aspal, tentu saja mereka masih merasakan malu.

Lagipula hanya Luhan yang memegang rahasia besar Sehun.

Pemuda berwajah datar itu nyatanya menyukai Do Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat tidak pekaan. Yang sudah disukainya.. hm, entah berapa tahun. Yang jelas sangat-sangat lama. Sampai Luhan saja bosan melihat Sehun yang tidak bertindak apapun. Bahkan ketika ada beberapa senior yang mendekati si mata doe.

Kali ini, Sehun harus mengatakannya. Ini sudah tahun kedua mereka berkuliah.

"Sehun, kau harus mengatakannya!"

"Tidak."

"Mau sampai menyimpannya? Sampai dia menikah dan punya anak?!" omel Luhan. Pemuda bermata rusa itu terus saja mengekori Sehun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengabaikan kelasnya demi menemui adik –yang dianggapnya– kembarnya itu. Terdengar gosip baru jika kakak senior mereka yang bernama Jo Insung gencar mendekati Kyungsoo sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Gosip itupun telah ia pastikan kebenarannya.

"Lu, aku baik-baik saja oke. Lebih baik urusi saja Jonginmu itu."

Wajah Luhan memerah tanpa sadar.

"Ya! Mana sudi aku kencan dengannya!"

"Bohong sekali."

"Sehun! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita!"

"Oh— itu Jongin!" Luhan lantas berbalik dan menemukan beberapa mahasiswa berseliweran di lorong tanpa ada tanda-tanda pemuda berkulit tan yang sering mengganggunya itu. Wajahnya semakin memerah menyadari kalau Sehun telah mengelabuhinya. Ketika ia berbalik untuk menatap Sehun, saat itulah kepalanya mulai berasap.

"OH SEHUUUUUNNN!"

Nyatanya dia hanya sendirian disana. Pemuda itu telah meninggalkannya.

— **e)(o—**

 **Baekhyun** menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bingung serta penasaran di satu waktu. Sejak mereka sampai di kantin, wajah sahabatnya itu tertekuk hingga terlihat jelek sekali. Tidak biasanya Luhan bersikap normal ketika berada di kantin. Mereka sama-sama doyan makan, sehingga kantin menjadi tempat paling menarik untuk mereka kunjungi. Namun sikap aneh Luhan jelas membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Kau baik?"

"Tentu. Ada yang aneh?"

"Aneh sekali malah." aku Baekhyun jujur. Luhan cemberut mendengarnya. Kepalanya ia rebahkan di meja kantin. Mengabaikan segelas bubble tea taro yang sangat menggoda untuk dicicipi. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Luhan yang menjadi pendiam seperti ini benar-benar merepotkan. "Ya! Berceritalah sebelum Chanyeol datang dan membocorkan rahasiamu." bujuknya. Lebih baik Luhan segera bercerita karena jika kekasihnya datang, semua akan bertambah kacau karena Chanyeol tidak bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik.

Dia bahkan pernah membeberkan seks pertama mereka pada teman-temannya. Dan itu sukses membuatnya malu selama sebulan.

"Sehun…"

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?"

"Gila." Luhan sedikit tertawa, membuat kerutan di dahi Baekhyun semakin dalam. "Sehun itu menyukai Kyungsoo." beber Luhan kemudian. Tak mau merasa frustasi sendiri. Lagipula Baekhyun pasti akan menjaga rahasia mereka. Mulut pemuda bersurai pinkish itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Tak ada yang pernah menduga tentu saja. Sehun pintar bermain petak umpet.

"Lalu, apa kau cemburu?"

"Demi pantat bulatmu, Baek. Aku tidak menyukai si wajah datar itu."

"…" Bibir Baekhyun langsung mengerucut dan wajahnya perlahan merona. Warna yang nyaris menyamai rambutnya. Sial. Gara-gara ucapan hiperbolis Chanyeol, teman-temannya jadi meledeknya. "Berhenti mengejek pantatku seperti itu, sialan!" Luhan terbahak-bahak. Sungguh, Baekhyun yang merajuk tampak begitu lucu. "Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian? Semua orang berfikir kalian itu saling jatuh cinta."

"Gosip belaka."

"Curang! Kau tak bercerita apapun padaku." Akhirnya, Luhan pun menyerah untuk menceritakan seluruhnya pada Baekhyun. Tentang Sehun yang menyukai Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang membuatnya bingung beberapa hari ini. Baekhyun mendengarnya tanpa melewatkan apapun. Bagaimana lucunya wajah frustasi Luhan ketika bercerita tentang Jongin dengan menggebu-gebu. "Lu, kau yakin tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Jongin?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi, terlihat sekali dari sikapmu itu." Mata Luhan memicing kesal. Namun ekspresi kebingungan dan malu tak luput dari penglihatan Baekhyun. Luhan hanya sedang ragu dan bingung karena Jongin terus-terusan membolak-balikkan perasaannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia sering sekali mengganggunya dan membuatnya kesal. Tetapi ketika Luhan dekat dengan orang lain atau sedang bersama Sehun, anak itu tiba-tiba menjadi sensitif dan mudah marah. Bahkan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan membunuh. "Lu, sebaiknya pikirkan lagi perasaanmu pada Jongin. Dan biarkan Sehun mengatasi perasaannya sendiri, dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk memikirkan tindakannya."

"Tapi aku khawatir padanya."

"Tenanglah, kita sudah melewati masa pubertas oke? Kita sudah bisa berfikir dewasa dan rasional."

"Hn, hn." Anggukan menjadi jawaban Luhan. Pemuda bermata rusa itu memberikan senyuman kecil pada sahabatnya dan dibalas usakan di rambutnya. "Apa menurutmu aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta pada kunyuk sialan itu?"

"Hanya kau yang tahu, Lu _hyung_."

"Kalau begitu, sial sekali aku."

"Haha, dasar!"

— **e)(o—**

 **Sebuah** rangkulan mendarat di bahu Baekhyun ketika ia tengah bermain dengan piano di ruang musik yang sepi. Aroma maskulin yang khas masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Tanpa menoleh pun ia mengenali aroma itu dengan baik. Terlebih ketika kecupan ringan mendarat berkali-kali di pipi gempilnya. Siapa lagi yang bertindak semaunya jika bukan kekasihnya sendiri?

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Suara _lowbass_ itu selalu berhasil membuat debaran jantungnya makin keras. Sejak pertama kali dia jatuh cinta pada giant ini, jantungnya tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun. Selalu berdebar menyenangkan.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan tugas aransemenku dulu." Chanyeol mengangguk pada jawabannya. Dengan manja, kepala bersurai ashgrey itu mendarat di bahunya. Posisi Chanyeol menghadap padanya dan lengan hangatnya melingkar pada pinggangnya. Kekasihnya itu sangat suka posisi itu karena hidungnya akan langsung berhadapan dengan ceruk Baekhyun. Mengendus di area itu layaknya anjing kecil yang lucu. Chanyeol itu akan bertingkah sangat manja jika di dekat Baekhyun. Benar-benar seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Aku selalu suka aromamu."

"Gombal."

"Kau ini diseriusi susah sekali sih?" Baekhyun tertawa ketika Chanyeol protes dengan nada merajuk. Ia memencet tuts pianonya dalam sekali tekan, menghasilkan nada bersamaan, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke samping dan mendapati wajah lucu kekasihnya. Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir kissablenya. Satu kecupan, ekspresi Chanyeol tak berubah. Sehingga Baekhyun harus mendaratkan puluhan kecupan lain hingga senyuman puas terbentuk di wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Manisnya, Baekhyunku~"

"Tch. Kau itu memang suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"Karena yang sempit-sempit selalu enak—YAAAH!" Sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di kepala pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Bibirnya mengerut lucu sementara Baekhyun membuang wajahnya. Ia malu, sungguh. Chanyeol menjadi sangat blak-blakan sekarang dan ucapannya pun selalu terdengar ambigu baginya. "Kau kejam sekali akhir-akhir ini. Balas dendam ya?"

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu." Chanyeol mendengus keras-keras, namun kemudian kembali mendaratkan kepala abunya di pundak kekasih mungilnya. Mendekapnya erat-erat seolah akan ada seseorang yang akan mengambilnya jika ia lengah sedikit saja. Dan sifat protektif Chanyeol ini selalu membuat Baekhyun melayang.

"Baek—"

"Hm?" Chanyeol mengecup tulang selangkanya.

"Jangan terlalu lelah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Dadanya kembali bertalu. Kemudian kehangatan perlahan memenuhi segala ruang dalam dirinya. Chanyeol selalu mengatakan itu ketika khawatir pada keadaan Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun telah melewati masa sulitnya sendirian dan penyakit sialan itu bukan penyakit biasa yang bisa di entengkan. Bahkan sewaktu-waktu bisa saja kambuh jika Baekhyun tidak bisa menjaga kesehatannya. Chanyeol selalu merasa takut setiap waktu dan dia benci perasaan itu.

"Chanyeora..."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri setiap teringat hal itu." Bibir tipis Baekhyun mengulum senyuman. Ia dengan perlahan mengangkat jemarinya dan memainkan helaian ashgrey di tangannya. Mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk kembali. Ia takkan pernah menyesali seluruh kesakitan yang ia rasakan karena Baekhyun sudah menerima hadiah yang sangat setimpal sekarang. Memiliki Chanyeol dan menjadi milik Chanyeol. Tidak hanya tubuhnya, namun seluruh hati dan jiwanya. "I love you..." bisik Chanyeol kembali. Ketika kepala Baekhyun menoleh, bibirnya langsung ditangkap oleh belah kissable lainnya. Memagutnya dalam kelembutan dan ketulusan.

— **e)(o—**

 **Lagi-lagi** Sehun mengekori Kyungsoo hari ini. Dengan alasan tidak memiliki teman mengobrol, keduanya kini berjalan bersama-sama menuju taman kampus untuk memakan bekal yang selalu dibawa Kyungsoo. Jika biasanya Kyungsoo makan sendirian atau ditemani Baekhyun, maka mulai hari ini Sehun sendirilah yang akan menemaninya. Ia sudah mewanti-wanti saat ini. Dimana dia akan mulai mendekatkan diri dengan sang pujaan hati. Ucapan Luhan kemarin membawa dampak nyata padanya. Pagi tadi dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Kyungsoo berangkat sekolah bersama Senior Jo Insung.

Itu membuatnya cemburu sekaligus iri.

"Kau dekat sekali ya dengan senior itu." celetuknya tiba-tiba. Ketika Kyungsoo tengah membukakan kotak bekalnya dengan perlahan. Menunjukkan beberapa makanan rumahan yang mengundang selera. Sehun bahkan sampai menelan ludah saking menggodanya.

"Ah," Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Membagikan sumpit keduanya sebelum mencoba meraih salah satu kimbab di kotaknya. "Dia menyatakan cinta tadi pagi." ucapan Kyungsoo membuyarkan fokus Sehun dari makanan di depannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi kaget sementara pemuda itu hanya makan dengan santainya. Bergumam pada diri sendiri bahwa makanan yang ia buat selalu enak dan betapa bodohnya Baekhyun karena mengabaikan makanan yang ia bawa.

"Kalian... sepasang kekasih sekarang?"

"Hm..." Belah kissable itu mengapit ujung sumpit. Menatap keatas seolah tengah berfikir keras. "Dia memang tampan, kaya, dan terkenal. Tapi aku tak menyukainya." Ketika kalimat itu terucap, Sehun tak bisa menghentikan senyuman di wajahnya dan helaan nafas lega yang sangat kentara. Ia cepat-cepat melahap makanan di depannya karena tak ingin Kyungsoo melihat betapa konyol sikapnya sekarang. "Aku menyukai orang lain sebenarnya." Dan kunyahannya kembali berhenti. Sial. Kenapa Kyungsoo hobi sekali membuat orang terkejut?

"Lalu?"

"Tapi dia tidak pernah peka." Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Yang mana membuat siapapun gemas padanya. Kyungsoo selalu terlihat squishy dan menggemaskan. "Wajahnya selalu datar tanpa ekspresi sehingga aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Itu sangat sangat menyebalkan." Pemuda itu mengeluh dengan nada lucu. Tak pelak membuat Sehun gemas dan mengusak helaiannya. Menciptakan rona kecil di pipi bulat itu. Sayangnya, pemandangan itu terlewat oleh mata tajamnya karena Sehun lebih banyak berfikir tentang siapa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

Datar?

Tanpa ekspresi?

Dia?

Tidak mungkin kan?

Dia tidak sedatar itu.

"..."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Huh?" Celetukan Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mata doe pemuda itu melotot padanya dan jelas membuat ketakutan sendiri padanya. Apa dia salah berbicara? Tapi bahkan dia belum mengatakan apapun.

"ITU KAU, IDIOT. KAU!"

Hah?

Aku?

Heeeeeeehh?

"Dasar tidak peka, menyebalkan." Bunga-bunga tak kasat mata bertebaran di sekitar Sehun. Tanpa bisa mengendalikan dirinya, kedua tangannya langsung membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya seolah tak ada kesempatan dihari esok. Mengabaikan kotak makan yang tercecer karena senggolan keduanya dan makanan rumahan yang terbuang sia-sia. "Y-Ya! Sesak tahu!"

"Terima kasih... terima kasih... aku mencintaimu, Soo- _ya_."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega dan membalas pelukannya.

"Me too~"

— **e)(o—**

" **Kau** lihat itu?" Luhan memekik seperti anak gadis yang baru dipinang pujaan hati. Ia tadi berniat mencari Sehun bersama Jongin –karena takut anak itu kesepian setelah berita heboh jika Jo Insung menembak Kyungsoo di dalam mobil, nyatanya bocah sialan itu malah berpelukan di taman bersama Kyungsoo. Lupa jika di sekitar mereka banyak siswa berlalu lalang termasuk dia. Hah. Benar-benar.

"Kenapa kau bahagia sekali?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahi. Tingkah Luhan terlalu absurd untuk ditebak. "Kupikir kau suka pada Sheun the sheep." Langkah Luhan terhenti. Dia menatap jengah pada pemuda berkulit tan disampingnya.

"Helloooo~" ucapnya main-main. "Aku tidak incest." Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Dimana Jongin terpaksa berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya. Timbul tanya diatas kepalanya dan Luhan sangat mengerti itu. Terlalu mudah ditebak. "Aku selalu menganggap Sehun adik kembarku. Jadi, tidak mungkin kita berkencan. Jangan melihat dari cover, Kim Jongin. Yang kau lihat tidak selalu sama dengan kenyataan." Luhan melangkah lebih cepat dan Jongin tersenyum di tempat.

"Kalau begitu—"

"What?" Luhan menoleh.

 _Cup._

—dan sebuah kecupan mampir di pipinya.

"KITA BERKENCAN SAJA!"

"YAAAAA! DASAR GILA!" Teriakan Luhan berhasil membuat seluruh mata menatap kearah mereka. Pemuda sialan yang selalu membuatnya berdebar itu berlari menjauh dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk memberikan flying kiss menjijikkan yang sayangnya berhasil membuatnya merona. Ah, sial. "Aish! Apa sih yang ku suka dari kunyuk itu?! Membuatku malu saja." Keluhnya untuk kesekian kali. Tak bisa memungkiri betapa manisnya Jongin walaupun tampak sangat konyol.

— **e)(o—**

 **Meskipun** hubungan keduanya sudah terjalin setahun lebih, dan hubungan pertemanan mereka dulu telah terjalin bertahun-tahun lamanya, namun ini kali kedua Chanyeol bertemu dengan orang tua Baekhyun secara lengkap, yakni ayah dan ibunya. Sebenarnya sering sekali ia datang ke rumah Baekhyun, namun bukan untuk membicarakan hal serius. Dia datang hanya untuk menjemput Baekhyun sehingga intensitas untuk bertemu calon mertua amat sangat jarang terjadi. Namun malam ini, Chanyeol datang tanpa pemberitahuan pada kekasihnya. Ia berniat... sangat berniat untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius ke depannya dan itu perlu melalui orang tua sang terkasih.

"Jadi..." Nyonya Byun memulai. Menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol ingin hubungan yang lebih serius?" Kepala Chanyeol memberikan anggukan dan senyumnya jelas adalah senyum kegugupan yang mana membuat kedua orang tua Baekhyun merasa gemas bukan main. Baekhyun tidak sedang berada di rumah karena dia masih keluar menemui Soojung untuk menemaninya belanja. "Hubungan seperti apa yang Chanyeol mau?"

"Pertunangan."

"Kau serius? Tapi kalian masih kuliah, Chanyeol- _ah_." Sang ayah menimpali. "Kau masih bisa pindah ke lain hati suatu saat nanti. Dan paman sebenarnya tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan sakit lagi seperti sebelumnya." Tuan Byun tidak berniat untuk menolak. Hanya saja, teringat bagaimana Baekhyun yang mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol dulu, ia juga ikut merasa sedih. Disini, Baekhyunlah yang sangat mencintai Chanyeol, sementara mereka sebagai orang tua yang tidak bisa ikut campur, tidak tahu seberapa besar perasaan Chanyeol pada anak mereka.

"Aku serius, Paman, Bibi. Aku sudah membicarakan itu dengan orang tuaku dan mereka menyetujui. Mereka akan datang secara resmi setelah aku memberitahukan Baekhyun soal rencanaku ini." Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum meskipun hatinya berdebar tidak tenang. Takut penolakan. "Aku justru ingin mengikat Baekhyun karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun menjadi kekasihku saja tanpa ikatan yang sangat kuat. Karena itu, kurasa pertunangan akan menjadi jalanku untuk melindungi dan menjaga Baekhyun ke depannya. Terlalu banyak orang yang menginginkan Baekhyun dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Juga, semua penantian Baekhyun, aku ingin membayarnya." Chanyeol berucap dengan ekspresi penuh keyakinan dan rasa percaya diri. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun saling pandang. Kemudian memberikan anggukan dan senyuman yang sama.

"Kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah kebahagiaan kami, Chanyeol- _ah_. Jadi, lakukanlah yang menurutmu terbaik untuk kalian."

"T-Terima kasih, Paman, Bibi."

"Kenapa kau tidak mulai memanggilku ibu?"

"Dan ayah?" Kemudian disahut oleh kepala Keluarga Byun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca saking bahagianya. Tepat disaat moment haru itu berlansung, pintu ruang tamu terbuka dan menampakkan Baekhyun dengan belanjaan penuh ditangannya sementara seorang gadis cantik berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu memekik dengan suara keras sesaat matanya melihat Chanyeol duduk diruangan yang sama dengan keluarga Baekhyun. Teriakan itu jelas mengundang rasa penasaran si surai pinkish. Dan ketika ia menoleh, ia menemukan kekasihnya tersenyum di balik sofa. Baekhyun hanya mampu membulatkan mata sipitnya tak percaya.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

— **e)(o—**

 **Chanyeol** merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk milik Baekhyun. Menikmati aroma Baekhyun yang menguar diseluruh ruangan. Chanyeol merasa malu sendiri karena selama ini ia jarang bermain di rumah baru Baekhyun. Dulu sekali, saat masih anak-anak, ia cukup dekat dengan keluarga Baekhyun. Namun semenjak pernyataan cinta Baekhyun, semua menjadi canggung dan berubah. Ia tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun ataupun menemui orang tuanya. Sementara Baekhyun gencar sekali ke rumahnya bahkan sampai-sampai ibunya menginginkan sosok Baekhyun menjadi anak bungsu Keluarga Park.

Yang benar saja?

Bukankah lebih baik jika dia menjadi menantu Keluarga Park?

Yeah, terdengar lebih keren.

"Dasar gila!" Baekhyun menyeletuk dengan kekehan geli ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. "Berhentilah tersenyum seperti idiot." Dengan berbalut bathrope warna putih dan gerakan tangan lentiknya yang mengusak helaian rambutnya, Baekhyun menghampiri sosok kekasihnya dan melempar handuk basahnya tepat di wajah pemuda bersurai ashgrey itu. Aroma sabun mandi dan aroma terapi yang digunakan Baekhyun melekat bersama aroma bayi dan strawberry yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Menciumi aroma ini, Chanyeol bisa mabuk lama-lama. "Mandilah. Air hangat sudah siap."

Bukannya segera beranjak berdiri, Chanyeol justru memposisikan dirinya menyamping. Mengamati Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan handuk barunya untuk mengusak helaian pinkishnya yang basah. Bathrope-nya yang sedikit tersingkap di bagian dada, memperlihatkan jejak air yang mengalir disana dan menghilang dibalik lekuk tubuh Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sial. Seksi sekali. Jika diingat-ingat, seks pertama mereka adalah seks terakhir kalinya. Chanyeol tidak ingin menyentuh Baekhyun lagi karena tidak ingin menyakiti pemuda mungil itu. Ia selalu merasa khawatir setiap saat. Kenapa sekarang ia seperti ditantang lagi?

Sial. Sial.

Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan lantas menatap pada kekasihnya dan cengiran lucu tercipta disana.

"Kenapa ekspresimu mesum sekali sih?"

"No, enak saja!" protesnya. "Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang angel."

"Chanyeora, jangan mulai."

"Baekhyunku, kemarilah." Chanyeol menepuk ruang kosong disampingnya dan Baekhyun mengikutinya tanpa protes. Keduanya berbaring berhadapan dengan jemari Chanyeol yang disibukkan dengan surai pinkish Baekhyun yang basah. Mereka selalu suka bermanja dan memanjakan satu sama lain. Seolah menjadi rutinitas. "Aku tadi membicarakan hal serius dengan orang tuamu dan sebaiknya kita juga membicarakan hal itu sekarang."

"Oh ya?" Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kita." Chanyeol menunduk untuk mengecup ujung hidung kekasihnya. Tersenyum ketika rona samar tercipta disana. "Aku menginginkan sebuah pertunangan denganmu, Baekhyunee. Tentu saja, setelah itu kita akan menikah." Jantung keduanya sama bertalu ketika kalimat itu secara lancar keluar dari bibir kissable Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih menatapnya. Tatapannya begitu... bagaimana mendeskripsikannya? Seolah tidak percaya pada kalimat yang baru Chanyeol ucapkan. Jadi, yang lebih tinggi meraih jemari kekasihnya untuk dikecup beberapa kali. Berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Aku... tidak salah dengar kan?"

Chanyeol masih mengecupi punggung tangannya ketika mata Baekhyun mulai dipenuhi dengan titik-titik air mata bahagia.

"Tidak, sayang. Apa yang kau dengar itu nyata. Aku sedang melamarmu sekarang." Sebelah tangan Baekhyun refleks menutup mulutnya kala liquid dari kelopaknya benar-benar tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Mengetahui hal itu, Chanyeol langsung menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman mesra. "Jangan menangis atau aku akan merasa bersalah karenanya."

"Aku bahagia, bodoh!" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat tampan dan Baekhyun tersedak ditengah tawa sekaligus tangisnya. "Kenapa sangat tiba-tiba? Kau, sialan!"

"Hm... surprise?"

"Idiot!"

Satu pukulan tak berarti mendarat di dadanya, membuat Chanyeol gemas setengah mati.

"I love you, Baekhyunee..."

"Hks. Hks."

"Astaga, kenapa malah semakin keras?" Keduanya menghabiskan malam itu dengan Baekhyun yang terisak-isak sementara Chanyeol sibuk menenangkannya. Seluruh impian Baekhyun tercapai sudah. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan menunggu lagi untuk meraih apa yang seharusnya ia miliki sejak dulu. Ia tak mau membiarkan kesempatan berlalu tanpa ia coba. **Bahkan kebahagiaan sesederhana apapun, mereka tetap membutuhkan perjuangan.**

 **.**

" **REAL END"**

 **.**

 **OGP** **[Obrolan Gak Penting]** **:**

Chapter ekstra untuk yang penasaran sama hubungan yang lainnya. Thanks untuk nice reviewnya. Untuk yang nanya kemarin, **insta : btype_ _ _ _b** (* _tanpa spasi_ )

 **Salam Tsadesst!**


End file.
